The Storm is Rising
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: June Richards, sister to Reed Richards went to help out her brother as he tries to get the proposal from Victor Von Doom. Her reward would be to go on a life changing experience into space, and by the end of it - it literally was life changing. What happens when her old love pops up on the trip? Her feelings start to come back - but will she act on them? Or refuse to get hurt?
1. Prologue

**Whole story disclaimer – I do not own Fantastic Four – only my own character.**

**I have no idea how old Johnny Storm is but I'm going with 24.**

**Scene Change - ~ 8 ~**

**= Italics means a Flashback.**

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Prologue**

June grabbed her black jacket from her coat rack, quickly putting it on in a hurry. She was supposed to be meeting her brother; Reed Richards and a good friend of his, Ben Grimm outside Victor Von Dooms place of business in half an hour - to ask for financing on their project which had to do with a solar flare that would be coming near Earth soon. The amount of research they could get from it in Reeds term, 'A onetime event that could potentially save millions'.

June Richards was a smart girl, for someone who was 23 years old and had a degree in psychology and criminal law she was considered to be very bright in those areas of expertise. Her hair was a long dark-brunette colour but as it goes past her should – it starts to turn into a dark dirty blonde, her skin was slightly pale from her lack of sun exposure and her brown doe eyes stood out from the paleness of her skin. Pretty much all the time - she wore skinny jeans, tanks tops and a comfortable jacket that wouldn't keep her too warm, but wouldn't let her get cold. She never really did like dressing up, dresses and high heels were a miracle if you saw them on her – she just wasn't that type of girl and she never would be.

Her brother was the science geek while June had always been the more practical one in the family – it's not that she didn't like science, but it was just the fact that she's had more of an interest in the criminal system. Initially she had wanted to become a homicide detector right away after getting her degrees but a couple of weeks ago her brother had called her and asked if she wanted to join a possible trip up into space – which of course he was hoping to have funded by someone within the week – and today it was from Victor Von Doom.

She had to bite her lip and think about it hard, her career would always be there – but a trip into space! When would she could get another chance at this? Probably never! It would be amazing to see the Earth from Space; the chance of seeing the Earth for what it was – how amazing it looked from a space point of view.

After much begging from her older brother, her own instincts screaming at her to accept, and knowing that this may be the only chance she'll ever get – she accepted the invitation to help him for her chance to go on the once of a lifetime trip (Even though she was afraid to fly). The thing about Reed was; he didn't really know how to explain things simply, he had to use complicated words and statements to prove his theories; so today – she was mostly there to make sure the point stood across; so that idiot Victor Von Doom would accept their proposal.

Victor Von Doom, she hated him to be put it quite simply – although June had never properly met the guy except seeing him a couple of times, you could practically see and feel that jealousy rolling off the him whenever Reed either won something or came up with a great idea that was surely work. Victor Von Doom tried to be the best, he sure did have the money just not the brains in her opinion.

Now for her, June wasn't the typical girl who hangs around with all her friends – gossiping about guys and what the latest trend was that year. To put it simply, she was a loner – someone who tried to stay out of the spotlight the best she could. Yes, she wanted to be a homicide detector – but only because she wanted to help people to find out what happened to their loved ones; help them to feel peace knowing that the person who killed their son, daughter, father, mother ect- was put behind bars so they could never hurt anyone ever again.

It had been quite lonely for her, other than Reed and her best friend Susan (who was more like a sister to her) – there wasn't really anyone else – except 'Him', but he was gone; who knows?

June grabbed her shoulder bag and slung it over her shoulder, making sure she had her phone and purse with her along with everything she could possible need in the meantime – her feet moved out the door within a second – not willing to make her brother late for his proposal meeting.

**Note: Yes, it's short but it's only the prologue.**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	2. Reunions

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Reunions**

June arrive at Victor Von Doom's tower; she left her car parked in the visitor's lot as she ran towards the front of the building - hoping to find her brother and Ben quickly. This would be the first time in a couple of months she had seen both of the guys in person – she had arrived back from where she had previously stayed a couple of days ago in which they gave her the time to sort herself out scheduling the meeting for today.

Ben Grimm was a great guy, they weren't too close because he was Reed's best friend but he was great at making the sarcastic comments – and in time the sarcastic mechanism had rubbed off on her a couple of times – mostly when it came to Victor Von Doom who both Ben and June didn't like – each of them got a bad vibe rolling off the guy whenever they were in his presence.

June stood there in the centre of the walkway, her eyes moving around the crowd trying to find the familiar bodies of her brother and friend. It had only taken a moment as she recognised her brother in his normal black tie business suit and Ben who was about twice the size of him wearing a brown rain coat and a cream turtle neck - they stood side by side each other – looking up at the massive statue of Victor Von Doom.

When June took her first look at the big piece of 'art work' (sarcastic) she shook her head in disgust. That guy just loved to waste money on stupid things like that, it doesn't even look that good to begin with. The whole piece was stale black that were covered in black bolts to connect the pieces at the seams – but you could easily see all the bolts from anywhere - which was one of the main reasons why it was a bad idea to put it up in the first place. June noticed that there was still a repair man up near the neck who seemed to be repairing it or finishing putting it together; she couldn't tell.

June strolled towards Reed and Ben and stood behind them, neither of them noticing she was there as Ben began to talk, "Typical of Victor Von Doom to build himself a 30-foot statue of himself." His voice clear with irritation, especially since they were gonna have to see this guy and get him to fund their proposal.

June sighed loudly, crossing her arms against her chest to gain the boys attention. Reed and Ben went wide-eyed as they were startled by the action behind them and turned. They saw June grinning slightly, "The statue is obviously aimed at the first-time visitors – it makes the population think their smaller than Victor himself; creating a condemned atmosphere of nervousness and pity towards yourself for when you evidently screw up."

Ben's face filled with a grin when he heard what she had to say, "Good thing it ain't working, huh?" Almost instantly he wrapped his arms around June and lifted her up off the ground. "Come here, J! It's so good to see you Squirt."

June chuckled, "Good to see you too, Benny." She felt her feet touch the ground again as they both let go. She suddenly placed a scowl on her lips, "Hey! I'm only 3 years younger than you guys." She exclaimed, she had always hated the name 'Squirt', I made her feel like a kid again.

Ben huffed indifferently, "It's my nickname for you, deal with it."

June rolled her eyes and turned to her brother who was just staring at her with a growing smile, it had been about a year since they had seen each other in person - unless you count phone calls, "Am I gonna get a hug, big brother?" She asked sarcastically as she stretched out her arms – waiting for her brotherly hug.

Reed instantly brought her into a tightly, squeezing her so much that she thought her air-supply was going to run out, "I am so happy to see you," He mumbled into her shoulder, "I missed my little sister helping me out at the lab."

June snorted as her brother let go of her, "Yeah right-" She drawled, rolling her eyes once again, "You probably danced around the kitchen with happiness when I left." Her shoulders shrugged, "But, you'll have to get used to me for a while now – you're stuck with me again." She teased, the grin never leaving her lips.

Ben chuckled, as the three of them turned and began to walk towards the entrance together, "Reed," He whined, looking at the building with distain, "What are we doing here? This guy's a fast-food, strip-mall science."

Reed sighed, he didn't like this idea better than either Ben or his sister did but Victor was the only one left on the list who would consider them, "This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot." He paused, "Besides, Victor's not that bad-" He ignored the snorts the two people beside him where giving at that statement, "He's just a little larger than life."

"Larger than life-" June drawled, looking a little sarcastic again as her eyes moved to her deluded brother, "He has a fricking statue of himself in front of the building – that's pretty much an understatement, brother." The three of them walked through the front door of the tall building, awaiting to give their proposal to Victor Von Doom and get it hopefully accepted.

~ 8 ~

Ben and June stood to the side with their hands in their jacket pockets as Reed explained the proposal, June had gone through that he was going to say beforehand and she was pretty impressed – there wasn't as much scientific goo mixed it as there normally would be – a normal person could actually understand it if they wanted to.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm-" There was a digital diagram beside him showed a small red cloud hitting the Earth, "-borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life." The simulation continued to show how Earth-life was made while Reed continued to talk, "In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile-" Another identical red cloud flew across the digital space, but instead of hitting Earth like the first one – it just passed by, "-will pass Earth's orbit."

Reed pressed a button on his gadget that was held in his hand that cause the image to change into a DNA simulation, "A study conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the human genome, cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier –" He was interrupted by Victor's voice.

"Turn it off," He stated, Victor was sitting at his desk, engulfed inside the dark shadows of the room. June and Ben's face turned to irritation at his request. "Please."

June stepped forwards, closer to her brother, "Reed hasn't even explained the full proposal." She told the man irritably.

"Oh," Victor announced, "I think I have, June." He never seemed to like June much either because she practically had the same brain as Reed did, just a more social one. "Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back – and June," He turned to the only female in the room, "The little sister who takes after her brother – but dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" He lifted something from his desk draw and threw it in front of them to see.

June narrowed her eyes at the front page of the particular magazine Victor got out, her mind turned confused, '_Reed Richards – Bankrupt – Announces Grant Cutbacks._" Her jaw dropped in both shock and surprise, then to a tinge of anger as her brother hadn't told her that detail over the phone. He must have '_Conveniently_' left it out. She tried to gain Reed's attention with her eyes, but he looked away – seeming to realise his mistake and tried to avoid her looks of hurt.

Reed tried to ignore the magazine and continued to talk, trying to gain Victor as the business partner to this proposal – because otherwise they had no one to fund their mission into space, "You remember, when we were in school – we talked about working together." He moved to stand behind his digital presentation, "Well, that's what I was about to explain." He ignored the look he was getting from his sister that would clearly say, '_We'll talk about this later!_'

Reed should have known that June would find out eventually – she would have picked up the magazine one of these days and found out – she could have even found out by someone passing by in the streets. "Well, that's what I was about to explain."

The digital image changed into the design of Victor's space station that was currently in space, "The storm is deadly, but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

The lights went up around Victor after a moment as his thumb rolled upwards on the light switch, the man in question looked at Reed with a scrutinizing eye, "So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys."

Reed gave him a sheepish grin with a small shrug, "Tell me," Victor narrowed his eyes at him, "If NASA doesn't trust you, and then why should I?"

June looked between her brother and Ben, sensing that the NASA information was something that they didn't expect Victor to know – and, it was another thing her brother hadn't told her about either. June let out a frustrated breath, feeling really hurt that she was pushed out of the loop all of a sudden when she was to be involved in what was happening right now. She turned to Victor determinedly, "You can trust my brother because on countless occasions, his plans have worked." She spoke up, gaining Victor's attention, "I can assure you that if you accept this proposal – you won't regret it." She promised, it was a big one – but she had a feeling that this mission would go as a success.

Victor chuckled and got out of his seat, "Well, Reed – you're little sister has made a promise for you. She must be sure of this plan is going to work then – her promises always seem to come true when it comes to you."

Reed glanced at his sister with a thankful smile but she just rolled her eyes and didn't return the favour, he internally groaned – of course she wasn't going to let him off that easy. "So, have you accepted?" He wondered as he turned back to Victor, he hadn't really said whether or not they were going to work together after everything June said to him – just the fact that she had made the sure-to-work promise.

Ben moved behind June and leaned down to whisper something in her ear, "Great, now we have that dick on board." June tried to cover the snort behind her hand as she lifted it to her mouth.

"Just think of the opportunity that presents itself, Ben." She mumbled back at him as she controlled her amusement, carful to not let anyone but Ben hear, "If we get this – we'll get to go into space!" Ben groaned and shook his head, he wanted that – but why did it have to Victor who funded them? "Besides, when we get up there – insult him as much as you like. It's illegal to throw someone out of an airlock though."

'Dam', Ben thought – that would have been a good plan for him to do to the bastard.

"She's right Ben." A female voice came from behind June and Ben, the voice seemed highly amused meaning she had heard pretty much everything they had been talking about behind Victor's back.

Everyone turned around when they hear the feminine voice - standing there was a small blonde about the same height as June. She wore a black business uniform and her hair was perfectly straight while half was up and the other half was down.

Victor was the first one to speak, "I think you three know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm." His gaze stayed on Susan as she walked down the small set of steps.

Ben smiled, opening up his arms like he did with June, "Hey, Susie."

Susan smiled brightly and accepted the hug, "Hey, it's so nice to see you." She stepped back from the hug, "How's Debbie?"

Ben nodded, "Great." Watching now as Susan turned to June and wore a larger smile on her face.

"Hey Sue," June looked ecstatic to see her, they had been best friends (more like sisters) for years like Reed and Ben were (But in boy terms). Only a second after, Susan had wrapped June in a tighter hug then Ben did earlier – but with a high chance of breaking bones this time.

Susan leant her head into the brunette's shoulder to tell her something in private, knowing that she didn't want Reed and Ben to know, "I'm so sorry about what he did." She apologised in a low voice.

June stepped back from her and shrugged with a sad smile, "Its fine," She tried to not look bothered about the topic, "It just wasn't meant to be after all." They ignored Reed and Ben's curious looks thrown their way, June wasn't going to tell them anything since they had decided to leave out more than two important facts that she should have already known about before she came today.

Susan nodded, "Well talk later," She pointed her finger at June, looking stern. June chuckled at the gesture but nodded anyway happily. She turned to Reed who looked slightly uncomfortable at the sudden silence between them.

"Umm," Reed began, not really knowing what to say, "How have you been?"

"Never better." Susan said bluntly, losing her smile completely now. She held out her hand for Reed to shake, which he did after a moment's hesitation.

Victor looked at them with an unconcerned glance, "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" He questioned.

Susan shook her head telling him no, while Reed did the exact same thing.

"Good." He exclaimed, a little too happy as he walked across the room to stand next to Susan, "Then you were just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask for help." He placed his hand on her back as he spoke, "You know, you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair." He paused, the grin on his face getting bigger, "So you'll excuse me if I savour the moment."

He glanced at June, "And June has made one of her confirmation promises again, helping her brother out - again." He ignored June when she narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

Reed stole a glance at his slightly fuming sister, he could tell she was starting to hate Victor's presence more now. He turned to Victor, wanting to get this over with and get his 'Yes' so they could leave, "You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any application-" Victor cut him off.

"The number's 75%" He replied, without hesitation. Not willing to make an exception by the tone of his voice. All three people in front of him looked gobsmacked by the high number, "And it's applications and patents."

"What about his first-born?" Ben retorted, pissed off.

June bit her lip, but it didn't stop her from saying something, "That's absurd," She told Victor, equally pissed, "Reed has basically done all the calculation and study work on his own, you'll just been observing it while we do all the physical and mental work up there."

"Ben-" Reed sighed from beside them. "June-"

Victor ignored Reed, "Come on, 25% of a billion is enough to keep the lights on for a while, isn't it?" He countered, actually seeming to like the pissed of looks he was getting from the little sister and Ben Grimm. He turned to Reed this time, "Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building."

Victor smirked, holding out his hand for Reed to shake, "Deal?"

Reed looked a little conflicted before he gave in and shook the hand, making the deal. "Well then," Victor grinned, a little too much again, "To our future." He let go of Reed's hand and hung his arm around Susan's waist. June and Ben wore tight smiles as they tried to look happy about the deal being accepted, "It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

Reed made a small smile, but he didn't looked pleased to see Susan in Victor's arms, "Hilarious." He got out.

~ 8 ~

Reed packed away everything into his small silver briefcase and picked it up as he, Ben and June started walk out the office. Ben turned to him slightly, "He knew about NASA," He hissed, "Maybe he made the call to shut us down."

June nodded with pursed lip – still hurt from earlier when she had to find out this about her brother from Victor!, she accepted Ben's theory though, "It makes sense, he knew you'd go to him if NASA and everyone else shut you down – meaning he'd get what he wanted. The money and fame when we succeed on this mission." But she narrowed her eyes at her brother who looked like he wanted to cower by the furiousness and hurt he saw in them, "You," She pointed to her brother, "Are going to tell me everything you '_conveniently_' forgot to tell me before this proposal. No but's and no lies!" She demanded, she hated it when people lied to her – It made her feel like an idiot.

Reed nodded quickly, making Ben look amused, "Ok." He gulped before turning back to Ben trying to regain himself by his sister's outburst, "Think about all the people we can help if this works Ben. We got what we wanted, and that's enough."

June grinned a little, "Well get to go to space, Ben." She nudged him slightly from where she was in between the two boys.

"Exactly," Reed pointed to June, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" He shrugged not looking bothered.

June's eyes widen as they walked down the hallway, her arm smacked into her brother's shoulder making him wince in pain. "Oww, what?" He looked hurt.

"You just jinxed everything!" She told him, "Now the worst that can possibly happen – will happen!" She groaned and shook her head, wanting to punch her brother harder as she walked to the stairway – not wanting to go down in the elevator with the two knuckleheads right now.

**Note: Follow, Fav, Review!**


	3. Johnny Storm

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Johnny Storm**

June stayed next to her older brother as they stood side by side with Ben; they were on the structure that held the transport which would take them up the Von Doom space station. Each of them had on a regulation construction hat, a safety measure for when you're outside on the metal structure.

Ben, Reed and June held a pair of binoculars over their eyes as they watched the familiar figure of Johnny Storm riding a motorcycle, kissing a girl who was driving a car as he passed her. June swallowed her tears at the sight. Susan had warned her last night when they had a chat over the phone that her brother was going to be one of the ship pilots – it gave June a chance to get her emotions in control before she actually saw the man who broke her heart – shattered it into a million pieces when he left her.

Ben's teeth gritted with frustration when he saw the sight of Johnny, he hated the guy – almost as much as Von Doom himself. "I can't do it," He shook his head, not knowing how he wasn't going to stop himself if he was going punch the kid in the face when they were in the same room together. "I cannot do it."

"External SRV's," Reed began to explain, thinking he was talking about flying the ship they were going in. Ben was able to be the co-pilot, "Orbital system's engines, it's just like the shuttle you flew." He told Ben, not seeing his own sister's heartbroken face when she still looked at the incoming Johnny Storm who rode his motorcycle this way.

"No," He snapped back – that wasn't what he was talking about. He already knew about all that - he just didn't want to put up this the playboy, "I cannot take orders from the underwear model."

Reed sighed, "Come on now, Ben."

Ben cut him off, "That wingnut got washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabe's into a flight simulator."

June's breath caught in her throat, that was another two girls added to the list since they broke up and the girl he was kissing down there – that made three – god knows how many more girls there were.

Reed chuckled slightly, but it was forced as he could see where Ben was coming from, "Youthful high spirits." He tried to explain but it was useless, even he knew that.

Ben looked at him dumbly, "They crashed it into a wall," He exclaimed, like it was the most impossible this to do, "A flight simulator." He turned to June, "J, help me out." He begged.

June looked up when she heard Ben call her, "Huh?" She hadn't even been paying attention after they had started to mention the other girls Johnny had been involved with.

"Woah, J," Ben murmured, seeing tears falling down her face, "You alright, squirt." Reed had turned to his sister as well to see what Ben saw and he looked shocked.

June sniffed and quickly wiped off the tears from her face, she didn't even realise that she had started crying. She cleared her stuffy throat, "Um, yeah. Ben's right – and if it I had known 'he' was coming I probably would have stayed at the Baxter Building and forgot about this." With that said she walked away, ignoring her brother's call. She jogged down the metal stairs – not wanting to answer any questions that Ben and her brother had. But right now - she didn't want to look like a love-sick fool when Johnny came in, he would probably laugh at her if he saw that she was crying over him.

Ben and Reed watched her walk away with confused eyes, "What just happened?" Reed wondered.

Ben's face crunched in thought, "Maybe you should ask Sue? She seems to know everything about that girl." He shook his head, "Back to topic – I can't work with him!"

Reed put on a pleading face, making a mind note to ask Sue about his sister later, "When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" He questioned, he really needed him best friend and wingman with him on this trip – he couldn't survive seeing Victor and Sue together on his own.

Ben just held up his right hand, showing all four fingers and his thumb, "Five times." He counted, he always kept a short note of these things.

Reed frowned, "I had it at four." He stated, just as Ben turned around and began to go down the same stairs June went down earlier.

Ben was already half-way down the stairs by now, "Well this makes five!" He yelled up to him, before disappearing and leaving Reed to watch out in thought, wondering what could have caused his sister to cry. He knew her fright to fly was an issue, but it didn't feel like that was the issue. Now, he was gonna have to ask his ex to give him some information that he should probably already know on his little sister.

~ 8 ~

June sat to the side, on a small couch in the small 'Getting Ready' lounge. Opening her sketch pad and begun drawing – she was thankful that her brother hadn't come to ask why she was crying earlier. Maybe she could play it off and say it was her nerves of flying again – but, she didn't think Ben would take that excuse though. Which proved to be partly right when he came over to sit next to her on the side of the chair, "Hey, Squirt."

June wore a pair of black jeans, a grey short sleeve tank top that hugged her curves and a pair of black boots with no heels on them. Her long hair was in a simple pony tail, which would stay like that for the entire trip and back.

June glanced up at him, giving his a small smile, "Hey, Benny." Her head swung to the side slightly when she saw her brother next to a computer – looking over the facts one more time most likely.

"So, why were you crying, J." Ben wondered, leaning his elbows on his knees as he asked her in a low voice.

June didn't look up at him but shrugged, "Nerves for going flying again-" She lied, her eyes momentarily moved to see Ben's face and he just gave her a look at clearly said, 'Yeah right'.

He scoffed, "No way," Ben shook his head, "That's is not it, you're lying through your teeth - I may not know you as well as Reed over there, but I can still tell when someone is lying."

June paused - her pencil hovering over the page slightly, "Johnny's the reason." She admitted, with a small voice. Hoping internally he didn't hear her.

Ben frowned, "I know he's a dick and a playboy," He huffed, "But it's not like you dated him yourself." He chuckled at impossibility, but instantly stopped when he saw the serious and sad face on Reed's little sister's face, "Oh-"

June nodded sadly, "We dated for years, and I never told Reed." She told him, praying that he wouldn't tell Reed anyway because he would probably go on 'little sister protection' mode and had a fit. "Then when I told him that I got accepted to college, he just left me – just like that and then the couple days before I left - I saw him with a different girl each time." She shrugged, trying to keep herself from crying again, "I guess he moves on pretty quickly, huh?" She began to sketch again, looking down at her book in front of her – trying to drain the depressing thoughts out of her mind.

"Captain on the bridge!" Someone shouted to the side, causing Ben to stand up quickly and straighten his posture up. Ben turned around to the voice and was engulfed in a white flash from a camera.

Johnny grinned, looking down at the picture as he walked towards Ben, "Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59." Ben clenched his fists, torn between punching the guy in his idiotic face – or kicking the kid where it hurts for hurting June who sat on the chair still, trying to concentrate on her sketch. "The look on your hard-ass former CO's face-" Reed grinned when he saw Ben's face but brought his attention back to his computer before anyone saw his reaction, "-when he find out he's your junior officer." Johnny placed his bag on the floor. "Priceless."

June placed her sketch pad back into her bag before heading over to her brother, she noticed Johnny gave her a look of shock when she moved across the room. Maybe he wasn't told she was coming as well? Great! Just what she needed!

June sat beside her brother, "Want me to look too?" She asked, holding out her hand for something to do besides nothing. She needed her mind distracted from her former lover as the sketching wasn't working anymore.

Reed looked up with a grateful smile and gave her some figures to look at, getting her to make sure that they were correct so nothing would go wrong on this mission while they were up there.

Ben walked over to Johnny with narrowed eyes, before zipping up the top of the twit's uniform, "Thank you," Johnny chuckled, taking away his shocked gaze from June and going back to his normal self, "That's so sweet."

"I can handle the ship." Ben told him confidently, "I can even handle Mr. Blond Ambition," He walked over to the small cupboard that held Ben's uniform - that he had to wear up there – the same ones as everyone else has to wear too. "But, I don't know whether I should be flying or doing the Swan Lake in these suits." He got out his own blue uniform that Johnny was wearing right now. "I mean, who the hell came up with these."

June hadn't put hers on yet, she was sure that it would bring out her breasts slightly and with Johnny in the room now – she didn't feel comfortable wearing it until the last minute.

"Victor did." Susan's voice came through as she walked into the room carrying jumpsuits for everyone but Johnny's (who had already got it), "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs."

June saw her brother eyes widen; she was thinking it was because of what the suit did to Susan's body. He placed the stuff he was holding to the side and walked up to Susan.

Johnny grinned, turning to Ben, "See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff - hot, and the cold stuff - cold."

"Shut it, Johnny." June snapped at him - slightly annoyed by his voice now, not even looking up from all the work she was reading.

Reed went up to Susan, "Wow-" He breathed, "Fantastic." Sue smiled, thinking that he was talking about the way she looked in the outfit; but her excitement dimmed dramatically when he started to talk about the material it was made out of, "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules." He grabbed the uniform from Ben and inspected it closer, "I've been working on a formula for this."

Sue gave him a sarcastic smile, "Great minds think alike," She quoted before handing one of the jumpsuits to Ben with smile.

"Thanks sweetie." Ben her an apologetic look, knowing that she was trying to get Reed to notice her. He chuckled slightly when he saw Sue just threw Reed's jumpsuit into the guy's face.

Sue went over to June, "Here you are." She passed the younger girl her jump suit with more care than she did with the girl's brother.

June smiled at her as the blonde walked out of the room, she got up from the chair and placed the paperwork back on Reed's section, not finding any problems with his calculations and workings out. She went over to where her own bag was and got out her own blue suit that Sue wore when she came in.

"I didn't know you were coming." Johnny's confused voice came behind her, but there was a twinge of happiness mixed in.

June didn't look at him, "Yeah," She replied, "Why? Not happy to see me?" Her voice turned sarcastic as she kept rummaging through her bag – not making sure she had everything she needed.

"No," He immediately denied like he was desperate to see her, which got June to look round at him confused, "Um, how are you feeling?" He wondered, looking a lot more awkward as he rubbed his hands up his arms nervously, "The flight shouldn't be that bad – it's a calmer ride than being on an actual plane." June raised an eyebrow at the information, "You know – because of your fear of flying."

"You mean you actually care," She scoffed with a hard tone before grabbing her uniform and going into one of the changing booths to the side of the room. "Don't worry your little head!" She yelled back at him – not noticing the sad look he wore on his face - although he could blame June for acting like she was, he was the one to break her heart.

**Follow, Fav, Review!**


	4. Von Doom Space Station

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Von Doom Space Station = Doom**

Once the shuttle had attached itself to the Von Doom space station, June couldn't be gladder. Johnny was right when he said it was better than an actual plane and it was also lucky that she had taken a couple of sickness tablets before; so now she didn't feel queasy. Obviously, the specialists at Victor's company had to make sure that they were okay for her system before her body went through the process of leaving Earth's atmosphere before she could even take them.

As June stepped onto the actual part of the station with her brother, taking in a deep breath as she realised that her body was still slightly shaking from the ride. "ETA until the cosmic event: 9 hours." Reed told everyone as he walked with June beside him; after checking to make sure she was ok. There weren't many people who did know about her fright and sickness towards flying, neither of their parents had the problem, nor did Reed so it was just something that she had grew up on rather than it being genetic.

Johnny turned to Ben with a grin, "If you're good, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive." He teased the big guy, as he and Ben carried all the equipment that was needed for later with other people. Victor went ahead of all of them to get to the commanding station first…like always.

"You keep talking and there won't be a next time." Ben mumbled under his breath, still pissed at him.

While Reed stopped at the window, June stopped as well but further up the hallway. She looked down at the Earth and it was a breathtaking sight to see. "Amazing isn't it?" She heard Johnny behind her. This was a much better sight than you'll ever get to see on the internet or on a digital schematic.

June didn't turn around but she nodded, "Yeah, it really is." Without saying anything else she turned around and followed Sue and her brother towards the centre of the space station; where everyone was supposed to meet up.

~ 8 ~

Everyone walked to the centre of the space station and put down the equipment, needing to know where it needed to go before they actually took it anywhere. "We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." Susan spoke as she entered the room holding her own silver case.

Ben looked around a little skeptical but hoping to be reassured, "Is it safe?" He questioned as he begun to take off his jumpsuit that was on top of the blue suit everyone was given.

June came up beside her brother and Ben, "According to both mine and Reed's calculations and observations the shields should protect us from the full blast of the cloud." She told him, looking around the room as well – ignoring Johnny curious, yet impressed gaze when she explained it.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her, "Should?"

Victor walked around the side, towards them, "What's the matter, Ben?" He asked, liking the way he was always able to rile Ben up, "Getting paranoid in your old age?"

Reed interrupted before either Ben or Victor said something they would regret (or not), "Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready Ben." He turned to his best friend, before directing his attention to his sister, "Can you help him, June."

Ben turned around while June rolled her eyes, ready to go with him. "So, I see you're still doing the heavy lifting Ben. And you June, I see you still follow your brother's orders without question." Ben and June stopped, both of them clenching their fists – it was hard to get June's emotions hyped up like this – and Victor Von Doom could have won second place after Johnny to win the award for being the biggest douche.

Victor turned to Reed with a fake concerned look, "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab, fieldwork never suited you."

June gritted her teeth, stopping herself from punching the guy and ruining the deal her brother made, "I see you're still a straight A, douche bag." She commented, turning on her heel to stand next to her brother, "Reed does the talking, Ben does the walking and I make sure everything gets done properly." Her eyes were narrowed at the man. "Do you have a problem with that?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Victor looked at her, "So Ben take a walk and you make sure he gets it done properly then." He countered, "Actually," He started, standing up straighter and glancing at Susan who stood across the room, "If you'll excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment." Susan turned, giving him a small smile but she was confused to what he needed her for.

"Ben," June muttered beside the man she was calling, she gestured her head behind them when he glanced at her and nodded. Following her down the hall with Reed at his side.

~ 8 ~

Johnny and Ben were in the 'Setting Up' room of the space station where Johnny was helping Ben get ready in his astronaut suit; so he could do his job on the outside. The one Ben was supposed to do while June and Reed were in the control room – making sure everything was going according to plan.

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again," Johnny grumbled, already like the fact that his sister was with a rich and powerful guy rather than someone like Reed – although he didn't mind much because June was there. He missed her so much, he never really noticed it till he walked away. Johnny had been in both shocked and happy to find out that June was coming along, the last time he saw her was when he left her - just before she was going to college. He had his reasons for leaving though – although he'd probably get punched in the face (or the nuts) because everyone will think it's the most ridiculous reason of all.

"Of course not," Ben denied, Reed hadn't been trying at all, much to his disappointment, "It's strictly business."

"Yes," Johnny grabbed Bens arm to program something into it as he didn't believe a word the man said, "His eyes say differently, don't they?"

"Hey!" Ben stopped Johnny for a second, making the guy look up to him, "Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." He paused, "And what about June? Sounds to me like another heart was broken in our mists, she's definitely not over it."

Johnny swallowed hard when he spoke about June, "Wow, Dr. Phil," He muttered sarcastically, moving his mind away from his ultimate screw up situation, "That's deep. Let me think about it." He turned around to grab something that Ben was supposed to be taking with him outside, "You got Victor, more money than God, stud of the year," He passed his speech away from the June subject and stuck with his own sister's dilemma, "And you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp." He walked Ben to the portal where Ben will be leaving out of, where he'll go once Johnny was secure on the other side. "That's a real toss-up." He clicked the object attached to Ben's hip before placing it in the gloved hand.

Ben rolled his eyes from under his helmet, "Don't trouble your tiny little mind." Noticing that the kid in front of him steered clear of the subject to do with June. Interesting…

Johnny patted him on the shoulder before stepping out of the section that would lead to the open space, "Don't wander off now, boy." He told him before pressing a button that would lock the doors so no air would escape from the room and suffocate Johnny instantly.

~ 8 ~

June stood beside her brother as they went through all the recent reports that were done, "Here." She passed something to Reed before picking up another report to look at.

"Thanks." He nodded, before opening it up. He was about to start reading but he paused for a second, looking up at his younger sister who was reading everything in the file she had in front of her – mumbling words to herself as she worked everything out to in her head to check the answers. "Junie?" He used the name he always used with her when no one else was around – June would call him Re as well. It was one of the ways they stayed connected as siblings; as it was only them two left in the family.

"Hmm." She hummed, distractedly. Her eyes still following the words on the page in front of her.

"Um, is there something … um,-" 'This was hard' he thought internally grumbling to himself.

June stopped reading and looked up at him with a curiously raised eyebrow, "Is there something – what?"

Reed sighed, "Is there something you're not telling me. Ben seems to know what it is, and I don't think it's because of your flight sickness." She still looked confused, "You crying when up on the structure before we left." He got to the point.

June sighed, shaking her head – why now? "Doesn't matter." She waved him off.

Reed closed the folder he was holding, "You're my sister, and of course it does!" He exclaimed, feeling hurt.

June scoffed, looking back down at her folder, "Really?" She replied sarcastically, "If I'm your sister then why did I have to hear about you getting cut from NASA and the fact that you turned bankrupt; from the one of the two people I currently hate to guts at the moment, huh?" Her voice had become angry as she looked back up at him with blazing eyes.

Reed's eyes widen, it wasn't often his little sister got angry – maybe irritated, but not angry. He was about to open his mouth to apologise for that, he forgot all about that – she had a right to be angry at him - but his thoughts were stopped when a beeping sound came from the computer between the two.

Reed and June both looked at the computer confused, both forgetting the argument they were currently supposed to be in. "Oh, my god." June breathed in horror when she saw a message come up on the screen. It was the countdown till the cloud hit them and it was about to hit them in under 10 minutes.

Reed's eye blazed with shock, not believing what his eyes were processing, "That can't be right." The computer's automatic voice came up, _'Event threshold in T-minus 9 minutes, 47 seconds.' _"That's impossible it should be seven hours."

June blinked, finally gaining control of her shock back, "We were wrong, it came faster than we thought," Her mouth dropped as she realised something, "Reed!" He looked at her, "Ben's out there!"

Reed glanced at the screen one more time before turning back to his sister, "Get Johnny to bring Ben in, I'll tell Sue and Victor." He began running down the hall, "Hurry!" He shouted to her as she ran down the hallways – neither of them needing to be told twice.

~ 8 ~

"Johnny!" June screamed in panic as she ran through the door to the room, "We need to get Ben in now!" She ignored anything she felt for the guy right now – at this moment, Ben was the priority.

Johnny looked at her in shock that she was actually talking to him but also the fact that she said to bring Ben in when it was her and Reed's idea for this thing, "Wait - what?" Confused to why they needed him back in so soon.

"The cloud will be here in minutes not hours, we were wrong," She tapped her ear communication to get her voice to Ben's speaker in the helmet, "Ben, you need to come back inside now!" She ordered, not goofing around at all.

Ben obviously thought she was joking about, "I ain't done arranging your brother's flowers yet, squirt."

"Ben!" June screamed back, "Turn around!" She saw Ben turn around to see the large dark red cloud coming their way – she didn't even notice Johnny sending her a concerned look as he came beside her.

"Guys," Ben's panicked voice came through - just as June saw Reed come up beside her, "I'm not gonna make it." His voice was shaking.

"Ben!" Johnny spoke this time, he seemed equally concerned now since this could possibly hurt June and the rest of them if Ben didn't get in before the cloud hit their part of the station. Maybe the walls will be good enough, "You gotta jump – it's the only way!" Ben took his advice and jumped from where he was as soon as he finished the sentence. "Come on Ben, you got this."

June kept mumbling under her breath in worry, she didn't realise that her hand had slipped into Johnny's hand as her mind was too focused on Ben not making it.

Reed turned to Johnny, "Get ready to close the portal." June lost the feeling of warmth from her hand as he left from her side.

Ben was able to get inside and the portal closed after the cloud pushed him in and smashed him again the window – but after a second the Richard sibling's eyes widen when the red cloud pushed through the barrier and both of them were engulfed in the red light. They each let out a painful scream as the cloud pulses hit them again and again.

June felt her body lighten in weight but her skin felt cold and watery, her eyes glanced to the side to see Johnny getting slammed like her and Reed – it only took a few seconds before the whole world in her eyes went black and she passed out.

**Note: Hope you liked it, please review!**


	5. How did I do that?

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | How did I do that?**

June groaned lowly as her eyes blinked open, a stream of harsh light hitting her face. It took a moment to adjust her vision to her surroundings – she could vaguely feel something in her left hand, like someone was holding it. The grip tightened around her hand as the person realised she was awake.

"June," A male voice called, relief seeming to flow out of his mouth.

She used her free hand to wipe her eyes, removing any sleep that had accumulated there while she had slept. Wait? What happened, she didn't remember going to bed…Then everything came back to her – the mission to the Von Doom Station, the fight with Reed about what she was hiding from him; what he was hiding from her - and being hit by pulses of that cloud when it burst through the portal and hit them. The pain she felt, but also the strange things she felt when it hit - but it must have been a side effect – were they infected with something?

Her eyes opened, her vision clear. She looked besides her, thinking it was her brother who was holding her hand but her eyes widen in shock when she saw it was Johnny holding her hand – looking concerned; something she hadn't seen in so long. "Johnny?" She croaked, she cleared her throat – it was like she hadn't used her voice in days. She pulled her hand away from his slowly, ignoring his hurt expression he wore on his feature as she started to sit up in the bed and not look at him, "Where am I?" Her eyes gazed around the room to see that she was lying in a clean double bed; but it was much nicer than the one she had back home – there were monitors around her bed, they seemed to be monitoring her body for anything bad.

She seemed to be wearing a pair of red plaid pyjama pants and a grey tank top, that she had put in her Mission bag before they left Earth; her eyes noticed the light brown fluffy boots that she wore around her apartment too beside her bed.

"Um," He began, trying to form a grin on his face – ignoring the loss of warmth his hand was feeling, "We're in isolation, in one of Victor's facility's since they don't want to take the chance that we got infected by something when the cloud hit us back at the Space Station."

June nodded, "That's understandable – they wouldn't want anyone catching something if the cloud had given us an infection, which could possibly wipe out the planet." Her eyes caught the large pot of fresh white lilies next to her bed. Reed must have put them there. She pointed to them, "Did Reed come in while I was asleep?" She questioned, looking up at him this time.

"No," Johnny shook his head for a second, "Well, yes, he's come in every hour for the past two days you were asleep - but those lilies weren't from him," He suddenly looked embarrassed, "They're, er, from me." He saw June look at him in both confusion yet appreciation, "I remembered that lilies were your favourite. The nurse tried to put rose's next to your bed but then I reminded them that your were allergic."

June bit her lip, she was really getting confused as to why Johnny was trying so hard to get under her skin again when he was the one that left her in the first place, "Thank you," She told him sincerely, giving him a small smile, "I didn't think you'd remember." She answered honestly, really, she thought that when he left her – he'd forget 'everything' about her. "Where is my brother?" June realised what he said; about Reed coming in to see her.

Johnny grinned and look at his watch as he started to count down, "3, 2, 1 –" As soon as he said the last number, the door opened to the side of the room - revealing Reed coming in wearing what looked like old grandpa clothing.

As soon as Reed entered the room, he glanced at the bed – thinking that his little sister was still going to be asleep but his emotions turned to delight when he saw her sitting up in bed – looking at him with a small smile and completely healthy. "June," He breathed in relief before he rushed over to her, giving her a tight hug. "Thank god you're okay." He mumbled into her ear, not letting go.

June chuckled, patting her brother on the back, "Of course I'm okay, and it takes more than a cloud like that to bring me down." She rolled her eyes, but was happy anyway as he finally unraveled his arms from her body. They hadn't even realised that Johnny had left the room, giving them a family moment.

Reed must have seen June looking for Johnny, "He was here the entire time, you know." He told her; Ben had finally told him what had happened between Johnny and his little sister. He had wanted to punch the guy all the way to Africa for what he did to her, but he had noticed that ever since the kid woke up – he had been beside June the entire time; except for getting a drink down the hall which the doctor recommended. Maybe there was hope for Johnny after all?

June blinked, "He was?" Not expecting that.

Reed nodded, "I know what happened between you two as well, Ben told me when he woke up half an hour ago," He sat on the side of her bed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my problems either, you were right up there – there was no reason for you to tell me when I never shared anything with you in the first place."

June snorted, "I'm always right," She paused, thinking about the incident that got them all in Quarantine, "Well, 95% right." She corrected. "How are the others?" Worry came flooding back when she thought about Sue, Reed hadn't mentioned her yet.

Reed smiled slightly, "Sue should be waking up some time today, like you did. Everyone else is up and about – we should be able to go home after today since the tests will be completed and assessed by then."

June sighed, before nodding, "Okay, great."

Reed patted the bed before getting up, "You should get some more rest, they'll be some food out later." With that, he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, leaving June alone.

~ 8 ~

June wandered down the hallway, a grey waterfall cardigan wrapped around her as she walked in her pyjamas and the light brown fluffy boots that were beside her bed when she woke up. She was sick to death of sitting in that room alone and left with her thoughts, wondering when someone was going to come and keep her company. Her feet stopped by Johnny's room and poked herself inside, she wanted to know why he was suddenly so concerned and worried about her, he left her for being a playboy that every girl wanted to date – he doesn't love her anymore, right?

She stopped short when her eyes stopped on Johnny's figure, he was putting on some snow pants as he walked out of the connecting bathroom that all their rooms have. Her eyes wandered to the muscles in his arms, he looked good – her mind shook it off, not wanting to go any further – but she was wondering where Johnny thought he was going in winter gear when he was supposed to be letting the doctors do their jobs, "Where do you think you are going?" She asked, bringing his startled attention to her, "We're supposed to be in Quarantine – we're not allowed to go anywhere until we've been cleared." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking stern.

Johnny chuckled, "You did that all the time." He reminisced as he pulled up his pants.

June frowned, not getting at what he was saying, "Do what?"

He smirked, "Crossing your arms over your chest, looking stern like your always scolding someone – that person always know they're doing something bad."

She just look at him, interested to what else he thought about her. She shook her head again, that wasn't the time, "Where are you going?" She asked again, putting a little impatience into her voice.

Johnny did up the zipper on his snow pants, "I don't know if you've notice or not, but just outside that window is the sickest part of the snowy hill that runs this side of the Alps."

June nodded, "Yeah, I noticed when I was in my room." It looked really nice outside, but they weren't allowed to go outside until they were cleared. "We're still not allowed to go out there, Johnny." She reminded him, but why bother – he wouldn't listen to her anyway.

He threw his red jumper over his upper body as he looked at June, "Yeah, I know – you know I've never been good with rules. They've been checking us for days now and still haven't found anything – I say we're in the clear, they just want to use us as puppets."

June sighed, there was no way she was going to get him to back out of his idea, "This isn't a ski resort," Pointing to the snow board that was beside his bed. Johnny put on his boots and walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders gently but it set fire to her veins at the touch, "Come with me," He told her with a wide grin, "I have a spare board – you know how much you want to."

June groaned, it was true – her and skiing were practically melded together and that snowy hill did look beyond amazing, "But-" Trying to find an excuse, if she accepted his offer then it would mean the two of them would be going skiing together, again – like they always did.

June had also realised that the more time she spent in the same presence as her old boyfriend (love), her feelings slowly started to creep back in – making his presence nice to be in. She needed to be careful though, her heart got broken once before – she couldn't stand it again. "You'll get us in trouble." She murmured weakly, but a grin slowly formed on her face as she knew what he was going to say.

Johnny sat up straighter, "Trouble, is my middle name." He grinned before placing a quick kiss on June's cheek – successfully making her cheek blush, "I'll see you up there, Junie." He walked past her, out the door.

June shook her head, barely able to contain the smile as she followed him out (not even commenting on the fact that he used the same nickname as Reed did for her) – she went to find some snow gear to use. Her heart filled with happiness when she realised that she was going to be snowboarding with Johnny again, her heart ignored the voice that told her that he was just going to break her again – but right now she didn't care.

~ 8 ~

June sat beside Johnny as they both hung their legs over the large drop, Johnny had gotten a helicopter to bring them up to the top of the snowy hill, so they could snowboard all the way down.

Johnny turned to her, "All right, I think you should stay to the right." His voice was shouting so she could hear him over the noise of the propellers. "The left side might give you trouble."

June was practically bouncing with excitement, adrenaline shooting through her veins as she pulled on the snowboarding googles – it had been months since she snowboarded. Johnny turned to the pilot, "I think we should drop, like, 10 more feet!"

June turned to Johnny, "I don't know why you bother Johnny," She smirked, "I always beat you in the end." She gave him a mock wave before pushing herself off the edge of the helicopter with a loud 'Whoop', her feet hitting the ground as she instantly started to slide down the hill on her snowboard.

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head, "I love that girl," He turned to the pilot, "That's my future wife." He told him determinedly, before putting on his own googles and jumping out of the flying vehicle following June down the snowy hill.

Johnny and June skid down the hill together; but June was further ahead. "Show off!" She yelled to him as he did a flip over a rock that he just went over – he laughed in return before passing her.

"Check this out!" He called back to her, as he moved past her – not realising that his uniform was smoking - like it was catching fire.

June's eye widen in fear as the fire became more apparent when he did another flip. She moved up beside him more, "You're on fire!" She shouted to him, fearful that he was going to burn to death – although she was at a loss to where it came from in the first place.

"Thanks, you're amazing too!"

"No!" June shouted at him, glancing at him, "I mean you're on fire, look!" She watched as Johnny looked down at himself before panicking and patting his body – trying to get rid of the many flames covering him body. "Johnny!" She screamed when he flew off the hill, or, more like a cliff. Her own board caught on a stone when she wasn't looking and her body tumbled down the hill until she stopped.

June got back up, rushing back onto her board and skid down the side of the cliff instead of jumping off it like Johnny did as a terrible example.

She found him, in a hole underground, everything around him had melted and he was now in a small pool of mid-warm water. She pulled off her googles and looked at him startled when she saw him completely naked – well the bottom part was covered by the water luckily for her blushing tenancy's around him – but other than that - all the fire that had consumed his body had destroyed all his clothing, meaning the nakedness.

Johnny looked up to her with a mix between a grin and a smirk, "Care to join me?" He gave June one of his adorable looks.

June huffed, "No," She told him sharply, ignoring her want to follow him in there. She started to take off her purple jacket and threw it to him – he caught it, "We need to tell Reed about this, your whole body turned into Fire Johnny, it isn't natural and who knows what else that cloud did to you."

Johnny sighed, getting out of the small pool and wrapping her coat around his waist, feeling a little disappointed. "Fine - just when it was getting good." He mumbled.

They called for the chopper to come and get them. June turned to him, "Um, this was actually pretty fun," She smiled at him, "Best fun I've had since-" A rumble from the cliff cut her off, making them look up.

"Crap," Johnny swore as he saw a small version of an avalanche about to fall on them, he grabbed June and covered her with his own body out of instinct. June bent down with him, not noticing her hand shoot upwards and hold out a flat palm towards the falling snow.

Thirty seconds went by when June lifted her head to Johnny, whose lips were inches away from hers, "Shouldn't we be crushed by now?" She whispered, like she was waiting for impending doom.

Johnny nodded, looking up – his eyes blinked several times – like he was trying to figure out something. "Uh, June – look up." He instructed, not moving his sight from above.

June followed his vision, which caused her to have the same reaction. The snow had frozen, like all the water inside the snow had frozen to the side of the cliff. June glanced at her hand, "Oh, my god." She breathed, seeing her flat palm looking straight in the direction of the incident.

Johnny grinned, like a kid on Christmas, "We have super powers." He exclaimed, "I'm like the human torch and you're a water bender."

June put her hand down hesitantly, not wanting the now frozen snow to fall on their heads, "We really need to see Reed now, if this has happened to us – they'll be in a similar situation."

**Note: Hope you like it!**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	6. Powers?

**Shortest chapter other than the Prologue.**

**If anyone has watched 'H20 Just Add Water' then you'll figure out that June's power are a mix of all four girls in the end.**

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Powers?**

Johnny and June walked through to the dining room, Johnny was still wearing June's coat around his waist while the rest of his body remained bare. On the way back from the snowboarding incident, on the helicopter – somehow when June got frustrated with Johnny (not a surprise) – she was able to explode the water bottle the pilot had beside him, then it steamed up, leaving no water behind.

June had to admit the powers were pretty cool, but it felt uncontrolled and scary since she was able to bend and manipulate water to whatever she like. It wasn't natural to the human species to have this kind of power.

They found Reed and Sue sitting opposite each other on a three person table, their faces looked like they had witnessed something that just happened, that it wasn't expected. "Reed!" June called out, making her way over to him with the half-naked guy next to her – she to stop herself from look below his pants line.

"Hey, you guys!" Johnny called too, his hand still harbouring the side of June's coat that was wrapped around his waist – he didn't want it to fall off in front of his sister, but in front of June he was okay with. "You are never going to believe what just happened to us." Gesturing his hand between him and June.

Reed and Sue looked at him with a frown, glancing down Johnny's body to see him only wearing June's coat around his waist. They looked to June with a raised eyebrow, wanting an explanation to why Johnny was standing there - practically naked.

June sighed, "That's part of the non-believing part – his incident left him naked in the middle of a hole after the clothes had been burnt through and then there's me." She paused, turning to her brother, "Reed, something's happened to us – I think the cloud has something to do with it."

~ 8 ~

Reed, Sure, June and Johnny walked through the facility towards Ben's room, "I think June's right Reed." Sue spoke, trying to get past Reed's stubborn thinking, "It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA." It was the only reason to explain her own body disappearing and his stretchy limbs.

Reed looked hesitant to believe that, even if it did come from Sue, "Let's not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap." He still didn't believe the fact that his arm had stretched that far; he was leaning towards an hallucination but then it wouldn't work because the same thing happen to Sue, at the exact same time.

June turned to Johnny, her eyes widen as she saw him making a flame with his fingers, "Reed!" She called, interrupting his words of evidence finding, "Look!"

Sue and Reed turned around in confusion before their sights set on Johnny's fingers. They were looking dumbstruck; their vision keeping watch on the flame and blinking like it was some sort of trick. Johnny grinned as he clicked away the burning flame, "Now picture that, but everywhere." He waved his hands around his body. He turned his head to June, "Show them." Meaning the things she could do with water.

Sue and Reed turned their shocked gaze to June, who sighed a little hesitantly before her eyes found a vase full of water. They watched as she held out her hand towards the plant pot and twisted her hand. Their jaws dropped when a small stream of water rouse up and formed a small bubble. June moved it over - to hover above Reed's hand who looked like he wanted to touch it, to make sure it was real she froze it with a flat palm and it fell in to his open hand.

"My god," Reed breathed, holding the frozen ball to his face ignoring how cold it was to his skin, "It's frozen." His eyes showed both amazement and worry that they had all seemed to have gained un-natural powers from the storm cloud they were hit by. He shook his head, "The cloud has fundamentally altered out DNA." He realised, not needing anymore evidence than Johnny and his little sister.

Johnny laughed in delight, he loved his powers but he could see that June was a little hesitant about the whole idea, "Cool!" He exclaimed happily, "You know what? I think I was flying." He made a plan in his head to practice it once they were out of here.

They were walking down the hallway again, needing to find Ben as soon as possible. If they had been hit with the cloud and gained unnatural powers – then Ben had too. "We need to find Ben." Reed told him, his voice laced with worry for his best friend.

~ 8 ~

"I said, cut it out, Johnny." June gritted her teeth as she kept hearing the clicking of his fingers, bringing back the flame.

Johnny just grinned, "I'm getting the hang of it." The four of them had finally arrived outside Ben's room.

"Johnny," She was about to hit him, wanting him to stop before she got a headache, "Stop." She told him, turning round to him as she saw Reed and Sue banging on Ben's door, yelling at him to open up.

Johnny sighed, "All right." He finally gave in, but liking the annoyed face June wore he missed so much.

June raised an eyebrow, "All right?" That was too easy.

He nodded, "Yes."

"God," She muttered, "I forgot how annoying you were." Her body turned from him to her brother and best friend. Everyone stopped when they heard a heavy thud fall to the ground, inside the room.

"Ben!" Everyone shouted through the door, banging on it while Sue tried to open it up by the panel. "Open up!"

Johnny turned around trying to find someone, "Does somebody have the keys to this door?" He called out but there was no one there. "Anyone?"

June looked at the panel, thinking about something – she had no idea if it would work though, "Wait!" She yelled out, getting the other's attention, she turned to Sue, "Sue, move back." Sue saw June looking at the control system and stepped back.

June thrust out her hand, using her flat palm again.

Reed, Sue and Johnny looked in amazement when the control panel started freezing, ice was forming around it until they saw sparks fly out of the machine – then a click from the door meaning the door had become unlocked. June grinned at them – happy that her plan worked like she thought it would, "Froze it, making the wires fry when they couldn't work – meaning everything will automatically unlock and break down."

Reed chuckled for a moment, "Brilliant." He praised, before busting through the now-open door as they heard a crash coming from within the room. With the other three behind him, they rushed inside.

As soon as they went in, the alarm for the monitors were sounding loudly, their eyes immediately caught the very large ripped out hole in the side of the wall that led outside. "Ben?" Reed called out, hoping he could hear them.

Johnny's eyes caught something in the forest outside, "Look!" He pointed to the movement in the trees. "What is that thing?" They were so busy looking at the movement, that they didn't realise Victor had come into the room from behind them. "What happened in here?"

"Victor," Sue suddenly remembered that she had supposed to meet him for dinner, but she had been with Reed the whole time and then this came up – she completely forgot about him, "Are you feeling all right?" She immediately asked, wondering if he had gotten the 'symptoms' too.

"I'm fine," He waved her concerns off, "Just a few scrapes, that's all." Not very happy to find her near Reed again.

"Ben did this," Reed spoke up, turning to Victor, "He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud." He assumed that Victor was alright since the guy had been inside the shield at the time of the cloud hitting them.

Sue nodded with him, "We all have different, er, symptoms." It was the best way to explain the things they could do at the moment.

Victor frowned with a cocked eyebrow. "Symptoms?"

"Victor," Sue started, "I should have-"

He just cut her off, "Just find him." Referring to Ben as he turned and walked out of the room without another glance to anybody.

There was a moment of silence until Johnny broke it, "Anybody got any ideas on where the big guy's going?"

June looked at the ground, seeing the picture that was always in Ben's journal. She bent down to pick it up, "He's going home." She stated, her eyes still on the picture of Ben and Debbie with their arms around each other.

**Note: Fav, Follow and Review!**


	7. The Bridge

**Since I had been off 3 days last week from school, I had to finish all the work I missed as I haven't updated this story since last Friday. On top of that my constant headaches have decided to reappear.**

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | The Bridge**

Reed, June, Sue and Johnny were in a taxi cab on their way to Ben and Debbie's apartment until all the cars started to stop when they got to the bridge. Each of them had a strong feeling that Ben was in the middle of all this. Each of them got out of the taxi cab and in a rush they moved towards the front of the crowd to see what was happening – there were police everywhere. June had changed into a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top and a cream jacket with a pair of black and white sneakers as they left the medical centre – Johnny had thankfully put on some clothing that covered all of him, rather than just his waist that was covered by only June's snow coat.

"What do we do now?" Sue questioned, concerned on how they were going to get past everyone to get to Ben.

Reed turned around to them, "We're not going to get past these guys." Shaking his head, not knowing what to do. But something popped into his head when he turned around to Sue, "But you could." Her power was invisibility.

Sue turned to June, obviously not sure if she could do it but June nodded confidently, "You can do it."

Sue sighed before closing her eyes willing herself to concentrate on becoming invisible, if front of everyone's eyes her body disappeared, but unfortunately her clothes didn't follow. "Sue, you're clothes." Reed hissed, his eyes roaming around to see everyone staring at them. "Lose them."

Sue looked down at herself, "Right." She began to take off her clothing, piece by piece.

Johnny shook his head, not believing that his older sister was basically stripping in front of him and everyone within the vicinity, "This is so wrong."

Sue was about to take of her bra when she realised that everyone was staring at her like she was there, visible. June's mouth dropped and her eyes widen when she realised that Sue had reappeared, standing there in her bra and panties while everyone was staring at her. Johnny groaned from besides her, making her slap his arm, sending him a 'behave' look.

"Sue, you're visible." June quickly told the blonde before she went too far.

Sue looked down and gasped, throwing her arms over her body at an attempt to keep her body hidden. Reed tilted his head towards her though with curious yet lustful eyes, "Wow," He drawled in fascination, not able to take his eyes off her," You've been working out."

Sue's widened eyes snapped up to him to with a steely glare, "Shut up!" She demanded as June smacked her brother round the head. Johnny turned around not wanting to his own sister with practically nothing on. "Anymore bright ideas?" Sue shouted at him sarcastically as she tried to wrap her jacket around her body to cover up naked skin, "Why don't you strip down and have a 100 people stare at you?" By this time she had become invisible again without her even noticing.

"Sue-" Reed stopped her in the middle of her rant.

"What?" She snapped, incredibly annoyed that he stopped her. She saw him look down at her body, making her follow and she realised what he was trying to say, "Oh!" She dropped the jacket from her body and promptly removed her bra and panties – praying to god that she would stay invisible this time, and not turn back visible when she was stark naked.

Johnny turned to June, "I'm gonna need therapy."

June patted his shoulder, "You needed it a long time before this, sweetie." She rolled her eyes. "Besides it not like you haven't seen what women look like in their undergarments a hundred times before." Her voice came out a little harsh at that, he even flinched at the tone.

Reed ignored them and patted them on the shoulder to get their attention, "Come on, let's get out of here." June stepped forwards and scooped up all of Sue's clothing so the blonde could actually put them back on when she became visible again. She, Reed and Johnny followed the invisible being who was pushing through the crowd.

~ 8 ~

Sue put on her clothes with a huff, "I still can't believe you made me do that!" Although she was internally happy that Reed had liked her new worked-out body back when she was only in her bra and panties. It's not that she didn't like Victor, it's just she like Reed more – she was just waiting for the idiot to make his move and admit his faults so they could be together. Sue was also hoping that her brother would put his adult brain into gear and give into his feelings that he had gained a long time ago for June. They looked perfect together when she saw them together, there was definitely a strong connection brewing inside of them.

"We got through didn't we," Reed retorted, coming back over to the three of them as he checked to make sure no one was looking. While Sue was getting changed Reed, Johnny and June had made some kind of barrier to stop peepers from looking in on her. "Just find Ben." With that Reed ran off, leaving June, Johnny and Sue standing there.

Sue stepped onto one of the taxi cabs – on the roof of the vehicle, trying to get a better look of the area so they could find Ben. "Ben!" She shouted, as Johnny and June started to walk down the bridge – trying to find Ben. But they stopped when they saw a bright orange figure that was about twice the size of Johnny. June realised that she, along with everyone else was staring at him – it was their Ben.

"Mum?!" A little girl called out from behind one of the cars, Johnny and June's vision snapped to the small voices, "Daddy?" A little boy called this time – he looked much younger than the girl. The two of them looked lost, but identical meaning that they were most likely siblings who were looking for their parents.

On instinct Johnny and June ran over to them as they saw that the cars were about to blow any second. June grabbed the little boy hugging him to her body while Johnny grabbed the girl and blocked himself between her and the incoming flames. The explosion combusted, igniting harshly as the two children were covered by Johnny and June's bodies. June realised that nothing was burning against her skin – not even any scaling heat from her skin, she looked up – immediately taking notice of a thick barrier of water protecting her and the little boy – the fire tried to get in but it was disappearing around the water – she couldn't help but feel her energy slip slightly.

The last of the fire disappeared when June used her powers to throw the water outwards – the water splashing over ever surface and making the fire become nothing but smoke. Her eyes gazed upwards to see Johnny looking at her concerned – he had been protected by the water barrier too along with the little girl still curled in his arms, "June," He said softly as he started to unravel his arms from the little girl as the fire vanished, "You're bleeding."

June's face scrunched in confusion until her hand felt under her nose, there were small droplets of blood that had seemed to have ran down. She stared at her hand that held the droplets momentarily before wiping her nose quickly, trying to get rid of the thick crimson liquid. She slowly let go of the boy who seemed to be staring at her in amazement, obviously seeing the water barrier that had formed around them before.

June placed him next to the girl, "Both of you, stay here." She told them sternly, before grabbing Johnny's hand, "We need to find the others." With that they left the two kids, but not without telling a police officer that was standing slightly away from the chaos where they are so their parents could find them.

~ 8 ~

June and Johnny found Reed and Sue, the four of them ran towards Ben together - who had been surrounded by police and the fireman as he had saved them all by pulling the fire truck up before it fell off the bridge.

"Ben!" They all shouted, getting Ben to look at them but his gaze remained on the many people who were clapping and whooping for him on a great job.

June saw Ben look at a short blonde who had pushed her way through the crowd, 'that must be Debbie' She thought. She watched as Debbie took off the engagement ring she had on her marriage finger and placed it on the ground before walking away, June felt a bubble of hate for the woman grow inside of her.

Ben tried to pick up the ring from the ground, but it got frustrating when his large fingers weren't able to pick up the piece of jewelry that he had given to his love. He felt someone kneel beside him and pick up the small ring carefully, he looked up to see June next to him with a sympathetic look. She placed the object into his open rocky palm before pulling back, "I swear to you Ben," She started, getting up from her crouch with him, "Reed and I will do everything in our power, until there isn't a breath left in us, we'll fix this. You're going to be regular Ben again." She promised, giving him a small smile as her hand stayed on his shoulder comfortingly. He gave her a thankful look, knowing that her words always come true in the end.

~ 8 ~

Ben, Reed, June, Sue and Johnny were all taken to the medical station the paramedics had set up for anyone with minor injuries during the bridge collision. The five of them were separated from everyone else since there were a lot of people asking about them and how they did all those things to save the people during the collision.

"I told you I felt fine." Sue gave the paramedic a dumb, yet annoyed look as he took of the pressure pad that would evaluate her heart beat. The paramedics had already checked out everyone else, including June as her nose had started to bleed when she created the water barrier. June rolled her eyes in annoyance when she noticed that Johnny kept glancing at her, like he was waiting for her to pass out.

Johnny turned to Ben, while he sat next to June, "Where are your ears." He wondered curiously, how did he hear everyone?

Ben looked up at him and glared at Johnny the best that he could. June punched Johnny in the shoulder, emitting a cry of pain from his mouth. Johnny looked at June, hurt, "What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his now throbbing shoulder.

"For being a dick." She replied bluntly, not even looking at him but she heard Ben let out a chuckle while shaking his head.

One of the fire station chiefs came into the tent, looking between the five, "There are some folks outside that want to talk to you."

Reed looked at him, his face full of conviction, "We're not going public with this." He glanced back at his little sister who had stood up with him, "We're scientist, not celebrities."

The chief let out a small chuckle, "It's too late, son." His voice was almost regrettable though, no one would want this type of publicity – he was sure that they wouldn't like it either, "Look." He told them before heading over to the small television that was sitting in the tent. Everyone turned to the small screen box as pictures pop up.

June's eyes widen when she saw herself on the TV along with the others, they were talking about Reed stretching himself to catch the fireman who had fallen of the bridge. They were calling the five of them 'The Fantastic Five'.

"That's what their calling you," The chief spoke up again, turning to them, "The Fantastic Five."

Johnny grinned, loving the publicity this would bring, "Cool." He turned around, about to greet the crowd when Sue stopped him, "Wait! Where are you going?" She demanded.

Johnny looked at her like it was the most obvious answer, "I'm gonna go talk to them."

"No," June spoke up this time, prying her eyes away from the television set to look at her ex-boyfriend, "We should think this through."

"That's great," He exclaimed, pointing to her, "Brainstorm." With that he jogged away, readying himself to meet the fans.

June groaned in irritation as she, Reed and Sue ran after him, each of them thoroughly annoyed with Johnny. "Johnny!" Sue and June exclaimed together, trying to get Johnny to stop but he was already in front of the crowd. The journalists and reports were going wild with their microphones and cameras.

Johnny grinned back at the three who had come up behind him, "Can you believe this?" He was excited, this was amazing but he loved the powers more right now. June scowled at the crowd, feeling uncomfortable with all the cameras pointing at them.

The chief came back to them, "Which one of you is the leader?" He asked, looking between the four.

Johnny puffed out his chest, "That would be me." He told the man confidently.

The man scoffed, "No, seriously." June and Sue shared a look before pushing Reed forwards, knowing he would be the best one to lead them, out of all of them anyway.

Reed looked back at the two girls, realising that he had been picked to be the spokesperson for the group. The chief nodded approvingly when he looked at Reed, "Okay, son. You're on." With that, he moved out of the way of the reporters - so they could ask their questions.

"Uh," Reed started, smiling nervously as the reporters tried to move closer to him, knowing he was about to speak, "During our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet unidentified radioactive energy."

People started to call out different questions to him, "What happened on the bridge?" – "Is it true you can stretch?" – The questions started to come out to Johnny and June as well, "Were you really on fire?" – "What can you do with water?" – "Is it true you can fly?"

June didn't rely to her question but Johnny did, "Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually really difficult." He was answering the question on his flying ability.

June placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking before stepping forwards herself, "We are not going to answer those types of questions as we have no idea of the full extent ourselves."

Sue nodded, "We don't know much of anything at this point - not much more than you do." June felt her hand moved by Johnny who gave her a slight glare of annoyance when she turned to him – his actions cause her to simply roll her eyes, but was glad when he stayed quiet for the moment. Sue continued, "We'll be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms."

"Symptoms?" A lady called from the crowd, "Is this some kind of disease."

June's eyes widen slightly, "No," She quickly denied, "But this is something that has happened to our personal selves - there's no chance of these, um, symptoms of spreading to others."

Johnny stepped forwards again, moving in front of everyone, "No. It's not a disease like June said, but if having special powers is a disease, yeah, we got it bad." He chuckled.

The four of them didn't notice Ben come up behind them, "Excuse me," The man who called out the first question called out again, "But, that thing doesn't look so fantastic." He pointed at Ben.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed called out as he saw Ben was about to beat the man into a bloody pulp.

June narrowed her eyes at the man, "He saved a lot of lives on that bridge, he has more guts than any of you ever will." She didn't like people insulting her friends, she wouldn't take it.

Johnny, being the idiot he is – wrapped his arm around Ben shoulders with a smirk, "What they mean is, every team needs a mascot." Everyone in the crowd laughed, "A new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five." He wrapped an arm around June's waist, but let go instantly when she stabbed him in the foot – making him wince with pain and wish he could hop up and down in agony but he stayed still as the cameras were still on them.

June stepped forwards, "Look," She called out, trying to get everyone's attention – she just wanted to get out of here, go back to the Baxter building as she had been staying there again for the past week - before they went out to space. "The five of us went up into space to find a way to understand DNA, cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our symptoms and it's our lives on the line." She glanced at her brother, getting a nod in approval for her speech, "Thank you. We're not answering anymore questions." The chief came back and told them that they had prepared a transport to get them where they wanted to go.

**Note: Again, I'm so sorry about the loss of updates. I need to complete an English letter for an assignment tonight and then, hopefully I'll be able to update this story twice tomorrow.**

**Thank you to everyone who has either fav, followed and reviewed – it brings a lot of happiness in me that keeps me going,**

**Fav, Follow and Review if you haven't already!**


	8. The Baxter Building

**Turns out I was able to complete my English assignment during my free period! YEY! Which means a lot more time to update my stories.**

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | The Baxter Building**

June stepped out of the police car with Johnny, Sue and Reed behind her. They came out one by one while Ben had to come out of a police van that usually carried criminals back and forth from prisons. Ben had put on his brown rain coat and grey hat again before they left the bridge sight. All five of them would be staying in the Baxter building from now on as they needed to stick together, so that this problem could be sorted as quickly as possible. Reed and June had already been living together in the Baxter building, about a week before the mission, so June was moved in like before she went to college.

All around them, people were cheering for them as the crowd got a visual. The five of them were the heroes who stopped the bridge disaster from getting out of hand and losing lives, they even had special powers to go with them.

June walked into the Baxter building, her brother and Sue following her – not even realising that Johnny and Ben were still outside with the crowd. An older man in a doorkeeper uniform walked up to them with a small smile, yet it was inviting, "Is all that for you, Miss June, Dr. Richards?" Gesturing the roaring crowd outside the building.

June sighed looking back at the doors, "Unfortunately." She nodded, suddenly feeling tired after the events of the day. She hadn't even properly rested after her energy slip back on the bridge, but she ignored it – not wanting anyone to worry about her health. She was sure that the nose bleed had come from the strength of the water barrier she had instantly created, it was also the first time she had ever used it - so her theory was, that the more times she used it, the more she got used to it and she wouldn't have to worry about the energy slip because she'll be stronger in her powers.

Reed looked back too, also feeling drained, "It's all to do with the bridge event." He gestured to the elevator to June and Sue, "Let's get up there." The girls nodded before following him towards it as the older man left.

They noticed Johnny and Ben come up behind them just as the mail man, Willie; caught up to the Richard siblings, "Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards, and Miss June." He started to pull open his mail bag, "I've got the usual and it is so nice to see you back June. You're brother had missed you around here dearly."

June chuckled slightly, she had missed this man, "Yeah, seems he can't live without me." She grabbed the letters for herself that the Willie passed to her. Reed took his own as well, but his was almost a metre pile in his hand. The nice old man nodded to them with a smile, "Good to have you both back, sir, ma'am."

"Thanks, Willie!" Both Richard's siblings called out to him as the man walked away, needing to deliver more letters before the end of the day.

June sighed and grabbed Reed's letters from his as he just skimmed through them, "Give them here." She saw Reed glance at a concerned Sue as she had seen what they were about, "We had a tough year." With that, they all walked into the elevator that had opened up. June skimmed through the letters, they were all final notices and bills that needed to be paid. They really needed to find a way to gain some money before they lose the Baxter building.

Ben scoffed from behind, turning to Sue, "Yeah, like nine straight." The elevator creaked when everyone got on. June didn't notice as she handed the letters back to Reed and leant against the side of the lift wall.

The doors closed, waiting to go up to their level but neither of them felt the lift move an inch. Johnny decided to be sarcastic, "Either we're moving really fast or not at all."

Suddenly, a buzzer sounded in the small square room – everyone looked up to the corner of the lift to see where the buzzer came from. On the level teller, a red notice popped up beside the level they were on 'G' meaning, 'Ground Floor'. The message was, 'Exceed Maximum Weight'. There was too much weight in the lift, meaning it couldn't move without someone getting out.

The doors opened, Ben realised that it was his fault that the weight of the lift had exceeded. "I'll take the stairs." He spoke, sadly, not looking at anyone as he left the lift. June couldn't look at him, she didn't want to making him think that it was his weight causing the lift to stay still. But she looked up when he glanced at all of them as the lift slowly closed its doors, ready to take the occupants to the floor they wanted.

Johnny broke the silence after the lift started going up in movement, "How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?"

Reed turned to him, "That's what we're here to find out."

June thought about it, "It could be because he was the first one to be hit by the cloud, but then again we all got hit by the cloud full on … Maybe these 'powers' reflect on our beings, our personalities," She shrugged, honestly now knowing what the answer was right now, "I don't know – we have to look into it further."

"If it happened to him-" Sue started, going back to Ben and his inability to change back to a human form.

"What?" Johnny butted in, leaning against the handle of the lift side wall, "You mean, like, we won't be able to turn it off, either?" Reed and June gave him a small shrug with a 'not-sure' expression. "That would save time." He chuckled, like it was the best idea in the world.

Sue looked at him disbelievingly, "You don't really wanna walk around on fire for the rest of your life, do you?"

June scoffed looking down at her own letters before opening them, "He'll say yes to that, that's how immature he is." She muttered, not caring if it hurt Johnny's feelings or not. He seemed to be doing it a lot to other people lately, especially her; it felt like he was playing with her feelings and emotions every time he does something nice for her – then he goes and kisses some other girl. She wouldn't be surprised if in the next couple of days, he went off with another bimbo who had a great figure.

Johnny did look slightly hurt, but covered it up quickly, "Am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?" He looked between the three lift occupants who were sharing the elevator with him, but none of them said anything.

The ding of the lift sounded, telling them that they had arrived on the floor they wanted, each of them walking out as Reed threw all the letters he had onto the table beside him. Remembering to look through them when they finally had some money coming in.

"We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes-" Reed told everyone, except from June because she was already living there with him, "-and figure out how to reverse them." June stuffed her letters into her jacket, needing to put them in her bedroom later. It was a letter from a friend back at college telling her about everything that had gone on without her, there was also a bank statement too but she didn't need to read it yet.

Johnny's eyes widen when he saw the place that Reed and June basically owned, "Woah!" He exclaimed, loving the room already.

Sue looked back at her brother, "Believe it or not, they live here."

Reed and June split up to put all the lights on, "But I have to warn you, it's gonna be a little crowded in some areas!" Reed called to them before his set of lights went on, June's following closely behind.

June grinned, coming back as Johnny and Sue walked towards the middle of the room, "So, what do you think?" She had always loved this place, it was where the science nerd in her came out to play. Reed came in from the other side, also wanting to know what they were going to say about the place.

"I don't know," Johnny's head was still spinning around to look at everything. "I think you and Reed have been bringing your work home with you." He always knew that June had a science nerd built into her system, like Reed – but he never would have believed this until he saw it.

Reed chuckled, "Come on," He rolled up his sleeves. He turned to June, "I'll show Sue where she'll be staying, you can show Johnny where he'll be going."

June sighed, obviously not happy with the arrangement, "Come on, Storm. Follow me." She walked towards a direction, not even looking back to see if he were actually following her. They turned a corner until she stopped by a door, she turned to him and nodded to the door of the guest room, "You'll be staying here, my rooms just down the hall if you need anything."

June was about to walk away but Johnny's voice stopped her, "Why are you acting like this?" He wondered, he had seen June getting riled up quite a lot lately, which wasn't normal for her.

June turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Like what?"

Johnny waved his hands at her body, "Like this!" He exclaimed, "You seem to be acting different whenever you're around me, you get riled up quicker."

June scoffed, crossing her arms – trying to keep her anger in check at that simple fact that he wasn't getting, "You want me to just act like what we were before you broke up with me or even started dating me?" Johnny seemed to be listening promptly, "To act like you didn't break my heart when you walked out that door? To act like I haven't seen so many different women your always flirting with or kissing from the moment you walked out my door? And, now –" She narrowed her eyes at him, "You expect me to just act normal, since you found out I was going on that mission, you've pretended to be concerned for me. Well, Johnny-" Her teeth her gritted now, showing her anger towards him now, "-Right now, you're messing with my feelings, the moment you walked out my door – I realised you didn't really love me, and all those girls just confirmed everything." She shook her head, "I won't get hurt again. My heart can't take it." With that she left Johnny standing by his door, gobsmacked and blinking rapidly, wondering if that really happened.

~ 8 ~

June walked back into the main area of the loft – she had the strong feeling of wanting to cry her eyes out in the shower, letting the water drip down her face to remove the feelings she had of sadness. Her eyes suddenly snap towards the lift entrance where she saw her brother go after Victor. 'When did Victor come in?' She wondered absently in her head as she strolled over to her brother, knowing that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation between the two of them.

"Victor, wait!" Reed called as he jogged after Victor. The man in question stopped just as he reached the closed elevator doors, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry that the mission didn't go as planned."

Victor turned to him, looking hateful just as June reached her brother's side, "Didn't go as planned?" He repeated sarcastically, but not in a good way, "It was a catastrophe. You ruined the lives of five people."

June cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her chest again like she did with Johnny, "Actually, according to my brother – he did tell you to abort, in which you said 'No' to and kept on going. Technically, it's all our blames, including mine in the mix."

"Abort?" Victor sneered, his anger reaching a high level as he slowly moved towards them, "I put my company, my name, billions of dollars on the line. I will not let either of you make me look like a fool." By this time he was practically in front of the Richard siblings.

"Victor-" Reed began, wanting to calm the guy down, "If we can understand-" Victor interrupted him, his voice now yelling loudly.

"I don't wanna understand it!" June and Reed just stood there, now looking around the room when the lights started to flicker on and off as Victor yelled. Their brows furrowed when their heads tilted up, but then looked back at Victor as he continued, "This isn't one of your science projects! I just wanna fix this. Fast!"

Heavy footsteps sounded behind the Richard siblings, "Is there a problem here?" Ben questioned, coming to stand with June and Reed.

Victor huffed, before sighing tiredly, "No," He shook his head at the rocky Ben, "No problem, Ben." A ding went off behind him, letting him know that the lift had arrived to take him back down to the ground floor. Victor looked back at Reed and June, "Just pay your damn electric bill and get to work on finding a cure," He turned his attention to June, "Maybe you should stop making those promises, they don't seem to have as much luck as they did in the past." With that, he turned around and went into the lift – catching Reed's eye one last time as the lift door closed.

June sighed, feeling her eyes start to drop as the events of the day started to catch up with her. She turned to her brother and Ben, "We should get some sleep," She told the boys, "It's been a long day – we can start the tests tomorrow when we're fully awake."

Reed nodded, feeling the tiredness catch up with him too, "Good idea, we'll see you in the morning Junie." June turned around after exchanging a 'Good Night' with Ben and headed to her room. Getting ready for bed and slipping into unconsciousness as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Note: I'm hoping to get another chapter done tonight – meaning I would have updated this story three times today. (Happy Face)**

**Anyway, **

**Fav, Follow, Review!**


	9. Tests

**This chapter layout is a little different (and shorter) from the others, but a lot simpler in my eyes.**

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Tests**

June (3rd Person)

June sat in a chair, in front of Reed and Sue with their experiment equipment and clipboards. It was her turn to test out her abilities first, "Okay," Reed spoke up, turning to her from his swivel chair, "Now, from what we know – all your power comes towards water or anything with water in it."

June nodded, pursing her lips, "Yeah, that's what it seems to be."

Sue looked back at the computer, "Why don't we see the things you can do – maybe we can figure out if you have anymore."

June shrugged before holding out her hand towards her brother's glass of water, she made a small water worm that seemed to gain more water as it rises. Over the course of the hour she made the water steam, move to her will, freeze it and turn the substance to jello.

"And this water barrier that protected you and Johnny on the bridge," Reed began, looking ecstatic at his sister's power, "Did it feel any different from the things you just did?"

June hummed, meaning 'Yes', "My nose started to bleed and it felt like some of my energy was gone," She started to explain, they needed to know these things – she couldn't keep it to herself anymore, "I'm thinking that the more I use it, the stronger I'll get. It was a pretty powerful barrier."

Johnny (3rd Person)

Johnny stepped into the heat chamber, this was the place where Reed, June and Sue would be able to assess how hot Johnny can become when he turns himself into fire.

The three of them sat just outside the chamber, next to the computer that kept track of the heat and other signs they needed for Johnny's tests, "Okay, Johnny. Go!" Sue spoke through the microphone while Reed and June began writing things down.

June looked at the monitor that showed the temperature after Johnny ignited himself, "He's heating up from his core." The way she said it, it showed that it was completely impossible – well, if it happened to any regular person – they would be dead within a second.

Sue confirmed, "His vitals are completely normal though."

It didn't take long for Johnny to do something completely stupid – meaning he went even hotter than supposed to, resulting in getting foamed before he could light Earth's atmosphere up like a match.

Ben (3rd Person)

Ben sat on a chair as June, Reed and Sue prepared everything to give him a physical. "If we're going to identify the source of the mutation," Reed started, going over his best friend's body schematic, "We need to isolate your recombinant DNA." He moved the x-ray machine over to Ben's heart. "So we can activate positional genomes."

Ben blinked, "Huh?"

Sue looked up while June snickered silently at her brother's lack of simple human communication, "We have to do a physical in order to see what got zapped." Sue explained as simple as possible.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, getting what they were going to do now, "Why didn't you just say so?" He turned to Reed.

June rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Technically he did Ben, but in the only way Sue and I can understand. There's a mechanism in his head that like to speak complicated rather than the way normal people talk." She typed something into the computer, to get it ready while ignoring the small playful glare her brother was sending her behind her back.

June's eyebrows raised when she got a look at the x-ray results, "Uh, Reed, Sue." She called to her out, getting him and Sue to come over to her quickly. They gave her a questioning look but she just pointed to the screen, telling them exactly why she called them over. The x-ray of Ben's heart showed that it was completely rocky, no human tissue or organs left in the body unless you could them as the solid objects.

"His internal organs are completely solid." Reed mused. He looked to Ben at the same time as the girls did.

Ben saw their faces looking to him in union, meaning it couldn't be good, "How bad is it?" He wondered, worry laced into his voice, "You know, I used to smoke."

June shook her head at him sadly, "Smoking has nothing to do with it Ben," Right now she wasn't sure about what to do but work up a plan with her brother to find a way to change them back.

**Note: Yes, this is a very short chapter. This will be the only one for today as I did two yesterday.**


	10. The Plan

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | The Plan**

June grabbed the blue suit that she had worn the same time as the cloud had hit her. Last night she had a theory about them – if they had gotten these powers when the cloud hit them – when they were wearing these suits, it made sense that they would adapt to their powers when they did too.

June smiled when she looked through the microscope to see a close up of the suit (the fibres of the material), they were changing like they would – Sue's would turn invisible when she would – Johnny's would adapt to fire and her brother's would fit him even when he stretched out a limb. For Ben, the suit is stretchable so she could easily modify the suit to his size. For her, her body didn't change like anyone else's so it was really going to be a protection for her, of sorts. It would feel awkward if everyone else wore the suit and she didn't – no matter how much she felt uncomfortable in it.

~ 8 ~

"The uniforms we wore up at the Von Doom Space Station were exposed to the storm cloud, like us," June began to explain to everyone, she was already in her own suit again. Everyone else were in their own ones as well, as soon as she found out her discovery. In Ben's case though, he refused to put it on – mostly because of his size but really he hated the things even before become an orange rock figure. "Meaning they'll be able to transform like us. Well, you guys can – I don't have a physical difference, but you do." She was sitting next to her brother, Sue was holding Ben's suit, probably thinking the same thing as June was in fitting it to Ben's size.

Reed nodded, impressed towards his sister, how come he never thought of that? "Becoming invisible in Sue's case, for me it would be changing size on demand and for Johnny it'll remain impervious to flames."

Ben snorted when he got a good look at the four in their costumes, "You guys look like an 80's rock band." He chuckled.

Sue tilted her head at him, "You know Ben, this material stretches." She started, glancing at June who had nodded – indicating that she knew what the blonde was going to say, "I'm sure June and I can figure a way to make it fit."

Ben waved it off, he never like the suits in the first place, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." He stated, waving his metal jug of soda around that was held in his rocky hand.

Johnny ran his hands down his own suit, "I love these costumes," He grinned manically, excitement bubbling in his gut – wanting to show it off, but something was missing, "They're missing something, though, like, spice." He tried to think of the proper word for what he was feeling.

Reed sighed, Johnny was the one who seemed to like going against what people say which made it frustrating for everyone. "They're not costumes."

Sue agreed, "You can't use your powers in public, Johnny." She told her younger brother.

Johnny did a couple of poses to himself, "Ugh, you guys are worse than NASA." He grumbled.

June rolled her eye at his whining, "Maybe it's missing a utility belt." Ben retorted, not looking up but chuckled to himself at his own comment.

~ 8 ~

June sat beside her brother at the dining room table as they started to eat a pasta bolognaise she had just finish making. Sue and Ben were sitting at the table also, although Ben was having a bowl of mixed fruits to go along with his freshly squeeze orange juice he crushed into ta seperate bowl.

Johnny waltzed in, "All right," He spoke up, walking past Ben and grabbing the bowl of orange juice before the other guy could drink it, "I'm here, let's make this quick. I got a lot of places to go today." He walked over to the counter and put on a dramatic realisation face, "Oh, wait. I don't go anywhere."

"We need to stay inside," June told him, not looking up from her plate but she was starting to get annoyed by his constant whining about not being able to leave the building. "We need to fix this problem before we leave, so that means staying inside for the foreseeable future." Her hand pointed to the plate of bolognaise on the counters she had made for him, it had probably gone slightly cold by now, "There's pasta there if you want it, if not, throw it away." Then placed a piece of pasta in her own mouth and chewed.

Ben tried to pick up his fork as Johnny spoke up again, "Oh, your famous bolognaise pasta!" He exclaimed delighted, moving over to the plate. Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at him, Johnny turned to them with a shrug, "It's good." He shoved some in his mouth before speaking with his mouth full, "Anyway, you lot said that last time, my brain heard 'a week'." He moaned silently in his head as he put more of the delicious pasta in his mouth.

Sue sighed, placing the newspaper she was holding back on the table in front of her, "Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be out in public."

He snorted at her, "You've been saying that for years."

Reed spoke up this time, putting down his calculations and fork as he paused in eating, "What worries me is that our powers are evolving." Glancing to his sister.

"I know!" Johnny exclaimed, excited about the idea. To the side Ben had finally been able to pick up the fork he needed to eat the cut up fruit in the bowl. "I am so close to flying, guys. I can taste it." He threw a napkin onto the counter, not realising he had put it on fire.

Sue shook her head with a disbelieving chuckle, "You can't fly." She stated, but when she glanced at June – the youngest Richard's child just shrugged like she didn't know whether he could or not.

"Yet." He pointed out.

Sue looked over to the counter, now seeing the napkin burning, "Johnny, can you put that napkin out." Gesturing the piece of tissue behind him calmly.

June looked over to the counter, seeing Johnny trying to tap it out but all he was doing was making it grow. She groaned, "Johnny, move." She demanded. She twisted her body to the flame as he moved away, she brought her hand up and maneuvered the water from the tap and flew it over the open flame, causing it to burn out. Finally she made her hand turn into a slow-closing fist as the water started to evaporate – making it seem nothing had got wrong in the area.

"So, what's going on Reed? June?" Ben asked, seeing June turn back to her food – now done with cleaning up Johnny's mess, "How're you going to cure us?"

Reed looked to June who nodded, telling him that it was still a good plan, hopefully – well, it was the only plan they had, "We're going to build a machine to recreate the storm." Reed told his best friend, grabbing the diagram board from beside him. Johnny was now holding the plate of food and eating it while he listened to the plan, "The cosmic rays will travel from this generator -to this chamber." Using his hand to point to each part he was describing on the board.

Johnny raised an eyebrow from where he's leaning on the counter, "What, no pop-ups?"

June ignored him and continued for her brother after putting her fork down, "If we can reverse the wave signal-"

Ben's eyes light up, "It'll return us back to normal." The female brunette nodded to him with a small smile. Ben put the fruit in his mouth he was able to pick up with the fork, but when he pulled the utensil away his teeth crunched through something as he chewed – it was the end of the fork.

Sue took the diagram and notes from Reed and scanned them herself, "Right. But, what are the risks?" There were always risks, especially with something as big as this.

June cringed, remembering those, "Even a small miscalculation could make these 'powers' we have; sky rocket and become worse - or it could kill us."

"Now, dying." Johnny said straight after, "That's bad, right?" Everyone gave him a dumb look, "I say we just let the sleeping dogs lie, guys." He pulled out the seat next to June and sat down, drinking his orange juice and eating his pasta.

Ben turned his attention to the Richard siblings, "So how long until this contraption is up and running?"

Reed shook his head, "We don't know, it's pretty hard to say-"

"How long?" Ben interrupted him, his voice turning into a demand of desperation.

June sighed, "We're not sure Ben."

"You don't know?!" He yelled, looking between June and Reed. He stood up from his chair.

Reed stood up at the same time, "You don't want this to get worse." He tried to calm his friend down.

Johnny laughed, "Worse than that?" Looking at Ben amusingly.

June smacked him upside the head, hard, "Shut it, Storm." She ordered, before turning to Ben as Johnny held his head with a wince, "Look, Ben. We'll get it done, but we need to make sure we have everything right before we even attempt it. This could be a catastrophic failure if everything goes wrong before it's even complete." She reasoned with him.

Sue nodded, "We're going to be stuck here for a while, let's just all try and get along." Seeing Ben turn to Johnny with a glare from his previous comment. But everyone knew that it was going to be a lot harder than just a few words.

**Note: Fav, Follow, Review!**


	11. Johnny being an idiot, again

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Johnny being an idiot, again**

June and Reed stood around the construction of the machine the diagram had been showed when Ben had taken a look at it, it was coming along nicely. Both Richard children made sure to keep note of everything, once the machine was built – they would finally be able to start testing.

~ 8 ~

Over an hour into the process Ben padded in with his rocky feet towards them and Sue, an angry expression on his face, "You need to see this." He told them, before leading them to the living room area. The TV was still on and playing on it was a motorbike show. The guest star being, their very own Johnny Storm.

Sue put her hands on her hips next to June as they stood behind the couch to look at the screen, "He didn't." Wishing that she was dreaming right now and her brother wasn't flaunting himself in front of the crowd.

June nodded, obviously not surprised – who could be, Johnny was pretty predictable lately, "Of course he is."

Ben started pacing angrily, "Flame boy never listens."

Sue's eyes looked at Johnny's uniform, "What did he do with his uniform?" Seeing the large '5' on his chest for everyone to see. Reed silently looked down to his own uniform, seeing the '5' on his too – he had been the one to do it to the uniforms but it was a secret. No one else in the room had their uniform on so it was easy to hide it – of course, until Johnny took his out of the cupboard and wore it.

The woman interviewing Johnny spoke up, "_Johnny, I've gotta ask you about this outfit._" She placed the microphone in front of his face.

Johnny smiled at the camera, giving June slight flutters in her stomach at his smile. Shaking her head, no, she couldn't do this again, "_Yeah, it's sort of Armani meets astronaut_." He commented.

"_So what are your superhero names?"_

Johnny grinned, "They call me "The Human Torch', but June calls me 'Torch'."

June raised an eyebrow at the TV Johnny, as everyone in the room looks to her in question, "I do not." Narrowing her eyes at it as she shook her head in answer.

"_Ah, yes June Richards_." The reporter exclaimed, a picture of June pops up on the screen, a snapshot of her from when they were on the bridge, "_What's her superhero name?"_

"_Aqua."_ Johnny nodded, liking the name he picked out for her.

June shrugged slightly, it wasn't bad.

"_What about the rest of the team?_" A picture of Sue came up.

Johnny pointed to his sister's picture, "_That's the Invisible Girl."_

Sue looked both annoyed and hurt as she scoffed, "Girl?" She questioned, wanting to hit her brother round the head like June had been doing a lot lately.

"_What about your leader, Reed Richards_?" The reporter started, "_I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic."_

Ben turned to Reed, "Could've been worse."

Reed nodded, agreeing, "I guess."

"Hold on, guys," June sighed, already guessing what was about to be coming, "I doubt you'll get that lucky." Nodding to the screen for them to pay attention.

As predicted the conversation starts up again, "_Is it true about what they say about him, that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" _The girls around Johnny swoon and giggle at the statement.

Johnny chuckled, "_Well, I've always found him to be a little limp."_

Reed's eyes widen as his head tilts to the side slightly at the response, he turned to his sister, "You were right." Nodding, she really did seem to know a lot about the guy.

"_Now, what is that?"_ The reporter asked, bringing up a picture of Ben now, "_What do you call that thing?"_ Everyone in the crowd looked interested.

"_That's it,"_ Johnny waved his hands at the photo with a smirk, "_The thing._" June's jaw dropped, she was gonna have to smack him hard later, making sure it leaves a bruise on that pretty little face of his, "_Yeah, you think this is bad – you should have seen him before."_

Ben acted calmly, "Okay," Narrowing his eyes at the TV Johnny, "Now, I'm gonna go kill him." He leaves the room with the other three following him, each of them needing to stop the pair before they killed each other.

~ 8 ~

The four of them found Jonny coming out of the complex, but June was surprised to see no girls on his arms while he walked out. He was on his own, but the girls swooning over him as he strolled out made a pit of jealousy in her stomach – she shoved it down harshly though as they walked to him.

"There he is." Sue pointed out, seeing him. As they walked on, they never noticed that Ben had stopped right next to Johnny's shiny red car that looked more than brand new. "Johnny!" Sue exclaimed.

"Can we talk about this later guys," Johnny smiled at the cameras, waving at them. "We can do this at home."

June stayed silent as Sue continued to rant against him, "What were you thinking?"

Johnny ignored his sister, "Where's my ride?" He asked no one in particular, he swore he parked it over to the side.

Just then, a big red ball flew in front of them, it was a crushed red car, courtesy of Ben Grimm. June just cringed at the sight, not looking forward to the fight that was sure to occur between her ex and brother's best friend. The number plate of the car hit Johnny at the back of his head, not needing her to do it later.

Johnny was fuming, "You think that's funny, Pebbles?" He yelled to Ben who was slowly making his way towards him, ponding his rocky fists together, hard.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled, disappointed in her brother – he seemed to be racking up the disappointment points to a high number lately. "You gave us names?!" Finally able to vent out her frustrations before Ben tried to beat him, "You don't think! So now you're the face of the Fantastic Five?"

Ben was finally upon them, "A face that's about to be broken!" He snarled, his anger from everything that had happened to him since the Von Doom incident, it was breaking to the surface.

June turned to Johnny, "Look, this isn't permeant!" She insisted, finally speaking out. "We need to be careful until we're normal again." Although a part of her never wants to give up these powers, they really were cool.

Johnny turned to June, "Maybe I don't wanna be normal, I'm sure you don't either June." He looked up to Ben, "I didn't turn into a monster!" Ben gritted his teeth, moving forwards about to punch the idiot – but stopped at the last second, not wanting to cause a show.

Sue turned to her brother with a stern look, "Johnny, say you're sorry!" He ignored everyone and shot a couple of fireballs at Ben's head as he had begun to walk away, it made the orange guy turn around angrily again, now being spiked over the limit.

June watched as Ben walked back over and punched Johnny through Reed who had tried to stop his best friend from doing anything. Johnny went flying into the Burger King advertisement sign to the side, catching the material on fire slightly as his powers weren't fully controlled yet.

Johnny and Ben were about to go another round until June got in between them, placing up her water barrie, "You two need to cool it, now!" She demanded in a hard tone, honestly tired of their attitudes towards one another – even though it was Johnny who had started everything. "He started it!" Johnny insisted, glaring into Ben's figure.

June turned to him, "No he didn't, Johnny." She snapped back, vaguely seeing Sue run after Ben as he walked away from the scene, "Your being too much of a hothead to even see what really goes on around you! It's like I don't even know you anymore. What happened to the guy that hated people like you are now? Huh?" She put on a mocking thinking face as she forgot that there was a crow around them, "Oh, right? He walked out my door and left me heartbroken. Is this to try and get back at me for something? Because if it is I have no idea what it's for?" She turned away from him, trying to stop herself from crying like she did before she went into the space shuttle. She shoved through the crowd to get away from them, leaving Johnny with her brother as she left.

**Note: Fav, Follow, Review!**


	12. Intervention

**Hey guys; so it has been such a long time since I've updated. But that is going to change – slowly I've been bringing up my updates again for each of my fics – even made a new one just before New Year's Day.**

**For the last couple of chapters of this story – they will be reasonably short unfortunately. However, just for you guy – I've made you two chapters tonight so I hope you like them! **

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Intervention**

Johnny huffed as he looked at the broken pieces of the prototype toy a couple of geeks had made for him – Ben had smashed it against the wall with his clenched fist – poor thing, what did it ever do to him?

He had been feeling moody all day since the moment June had starting shouting at him earlier, saying all those things in front of everyone. He honestly had no idea what he was doing with his life; he loved June no doubt about it. For the last couple of weeks he hadn't really been the same, it was all his fault their relationship ended the way it did and how it was now.

How was he supposed to react when June was going to be going to college to many miles away from him go keep a regular relationship going? He knew no long-term relationship would survive, something bad always happens – so he figured why not save the future heartbreak and deal with it then. But now, every fibre in his being was telling him to go back to her, to beg, plead and even cry for her to take him back.

He missed her, he missed waking up in the morning with her snuggled under his arm, he missed her AMAZING cooking, he missed her silky brown hair and the days they'd sit and tell each other about their days.

On the day he realised she would be coming back into his life, it felt like he was being given another shot – but he knew June would never take him back, not after everything he had done to her. So he made sure he couldn't be hurt again by her loss, by playing the hothead guy who seeks attention from everywhere he goes.

"Johnny?" Sue's familiar voice jolted through his musings, "Have you seen Ben?"

Johnny looked to her with a snort, "Yeah, he left – broke my toy too." He shook his head before walking past her as she came out of the elevator, "See ya, sister. I have somewhere to be." 'Sulking at the river side by myself', He thought. "Besides there's the real world to get back to."

Sue looked at him in disbelief, "You're calling that the real world?"

Johnny stopped in the middle of his step to turn back to her with an exasperated look, "Look, Sue – just stop. You're not mom and I'm not a little boy who you can boss around."

The sister gritted her teeth in agitation, "Well, maybe if you stopped acting like one and grow up!" Finding the best chance to get an intervention in that might actually flood to that tiny little brain of his. "Do you even hear yourself? Or even take a good look at the person you're becoming?" She slowly walked towards him, "Who do you think you are?"

Johnny finally snapped, "Why is everyone on my ass?!" He blurted out, "If you guys are jealous, that's fine but I didn't expect it to come from you."

"You really think those people out there care about you?!" Sue knew they didn't, they liked the Fantastic four members the fame that got brought along with the powers, "What about June, huh?" Her eyes narrowing, "When are you going to get your head out of your ass before you can see that girl still loves you!" By this time each of them were shouting.

Johnny scoffed, not willing to believe it – he's hurt her too much to even try, "Doesn't matter anyway, it's too late – I've done too much to hurt her and I'm no good."

Sue shook her head at him, she had heard the emotions in June's voice – she could practically sense it, "Why don't you do something good for her this time?" She suggested, her tone become softer but it still held a tint of anger towards him, "Show her that she means something, that you still want her."

Johnny denied his sisters advice, he wasn't good for her. "I'm no good for her, Sue – she deserves someone better than me." With that he turned on his heel before walking out of the front entrance doors the Baxter building. His mind racing while his heart beat a mile a minute.

**Before I forget: An appreciation notice goes out to one of my readers – honestly can't remember who suggested this – I've looked between all the reviews and my inbox and I found nothing. I know I didn't imagine it – but this was you who gave me the idea for June's superhero name to be {Aqua} Then I am personally thanking you.**


	13. Save Ben

**Here is your second chapter as promised!**

**Fantastic 5 | The Storm is Rising | Save Ben**

June walked into the Baxter building that night; she had been getting several calls from her brother. All she did was ignore them and text Sue saying she would be out till sometime tonight – she just needed to have a long breather away from everything.

The brunette had walked along the river several blocks away for the last couple of hours – luckily she wore her favourite jacket with an attached hood so she could easily hide her face from the crowd – the last thing she wanted right now was to recognised, then mobbed when they discover who she is. Sue had told her what happened the other day when she went down to the local store, some of the bystanders recognised her and even followed her for several blocks – that was, until of course when she turned invisible and removed all her clothing so no one could find her.

June had been thinking a lot lately; about Johnny mostly – who couldn't?

There was just something about him that made her feel safe and no matter how many times he hurts her, she feels the bond still sticking strong. It had become more from the moment she saw him again during the trip to the Von Doom Station.

Sue had mentioned that Johnny was a little like her brother, but the opposite in a way. For Reed, there was the situation where he would add all the variables together for a match and he didn't seem to be able to get past that. But Johnny?

Johnny gets scared at commitment or being heartbroken in the end, he would add everything up to make him seem like a bad person so that it would drive her away. He keeps trying but it never works. June wasn't convinced though, she just tried not to think about it much.

With a sigh she pressed the 'Up' button on the elevator; the door closes like normal before her the box rises with her it in. Her head leant against the back of the wall, so many things were going around in her head. But the one that really stood out was 'Why can't Jonny love me the way I love him?'

She craved happiness, she missed the past they had together - everything seemed so simple back then.

She honestly didn't know what was going on in that head of his. After the incident at the Von Doom station; waking up to Johnny sitting next to her bed with that concerned look she knew all too well – it brought back so many memories, so many things she wanted to keep buried down inside before it broke her in two; like a piece of glass would shatter if something was thrown through it.

But, of course, the Universe never lets her have a break.

A long time ago she decided that; if Johnny wanted another chance with her – he has to earn it. She couldn't keep going back and forth – back and forth and so on. It'll be too painful for her fragile heart to handle.

A ding brings her out of her mind set, the doors slide open as her feet waltzed back into the Baxter apartment she and her brother now co-own together. "Reed!" June called, she hadn't even looked up yet, "I'm back!" But as she did look up, she stumbled back when she saw Victor and Ben standing there – that wasn't the part that got her though. It was the fact that Ben had ben reverted to his original human form while Victor had giant silver scars shaved onto his face – a smirk placed there cockily like his plan had worked.

Each of them turned to her, Ben was scared that she was here – but in his eyes he was scared for her; not of her being there. "Ahh.." Victor drawled, turning to her – clicking his hands together as the unknown metal clashed.

June placed her shoulder bag back onto the entrance desk before taking a few steps forward, "What have you done?" She demanded, seeing the model steaming out; showing that someone had turned it on. And going by what Ben looked like, it worked – but what happened to Victor was another story.

"Oh, Junie." Victor seemed to ignored Ben altogether now as he watched June step forwards more, seeming to be moving more towards Ben – in front of him. "I am so glad you arrived, let me deal with Ben right now before I get to you." June's eyes widen when she saw him about to hit Ben, without even thinking she raised a water barrier between the two – her hand raised towards the direction as her feet moved between the two quickly for a more chance of protecting the newly reformed Ben. "Leave him alone." Her voice came out in a low hiss, she wasn't going to let him hurt someone she called family.

The scarred man tilted his head at her, before shrugging like it was no big deal. "How about we have a science lesson then. Welcome to lesson 101, what happens when electricity connects with water?" He eyes her arm, the water was wrapped around her arm as it still held the barrier in a strong hold – the liquid was connected to her skin which made her heart start to race in a very strong sense of foreboding. "Or even when a human stands in water; when a current flows through it?"

She didn't even get a chance to stop the water from flowing in time before Victor punched out his hand as it connected with the barrier – his whole body radiating with electricity stolen from the machine – a scream rippled through June's throat as her body felt like fire. The last thing she heard was someone shouting her name, before her whole world went dark.

Ben watched in horror as June's body went flying back into the wall, hard. You could see the volts of electricity running around her body even from where he was standing, his body had literally frozen – "One down, four to go." A rocket of pain flashed through his face before he felt his own body flying across the room, the last thing he heard was, "Two down, three to go."

**Fav, Follow, Review...**

* * *

><p><strong>New Story Notice - <em>'Destiny' {First in 'The Slayer Chronicles'}<em>**

**Summary: Reanna Masen, moved to Sunnydale in hopes of living a normal life. But when the dead keep rising and more battles that need fighting continue to ruin her life – she'll never catch a break. So, what happens when she realises there really is no out to this life – her 'Destiny' has already been chosen for her whether she likes it or not. She's {The Vampire Slayer}.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I started this Fanfic the day before New Year's Day, it has nearly 30,000 words already. It's based on the TV Show 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' All seven stories consist of all the seasons.<strong>_


End file.
